Alice Potter: House of Slytherin (Abandoned)
by KingBoulder12
Summary: Alice Potter was always Rebelious at her Aunt and Uncle's earning her more beatings and punishments until she was abandoned by her only blood relatives. Growing up from there, she learned to lie and manipulate to get what she wanted and to feel powerful. Hogwarts will reconnect her with a lost brother, but will they be able to reconnect with how different they've become?
1. Teaser

_{Full summary- Alice Potter always was the most rebellious of the Potter twins. So much so that she wound up on the doorstep of an orphanage. There she learned early on that her powers could be manipulated to get what she wanted. No more family members bossing her around, no more beatings. Alice felt in control for the first time in her life and she loved it. Though her joy comes from the sorrow of others usually._

_

Her journey to Hogwarts will reveal many secrets that have eluded her for her entire life and teach her how to control her "gift". But conflict will also arise, as the perfect image of the Potter daughter is not what the teachers and members of the wizarding world will receive when she finally joins them.}

_

_{Magic is reworked in many ways in this fanfic along with many other things. It will all become apparent as you read. Rated M for many dark themes to be covered. Full disclaimer: Alice will be a Dark Witch, if that's not your kind of story, then don't read.}_

"Come on! Wake up you lot! Work to do today!" Yelled the old and raspy voice of Mary Buthford. All the children throughout the orphanage groaned into their pillows without even realizing it. It had become routine, these wake up calls.

Buthford's Orphanage for all children, it had a nice name, but it was not a nice place. Ms. Buthford herself worked every kid hard. She would always go on about how she did twice as much when she was a child, but no one really payed attention to her stories.

To her credit, many of the children admitted to her usually ended up adopted. Maybe it was because of how much work each child she took in could handle, or maybe it was because the adults who came saw the constant stress the children were under.

There was one child in Ms. Buthford's care that she could never get to work. She was quite strange for her age and most of the other children avoided her. The only time they ever came near her was when they needed someone to bully, or they wanted somthing to happen to someone else.

Alice Potter gave a large yawn as she woke from her slumber. Her dark black shoulder length hair was a mess and you could just make out her dark green eyes that seemed to poke out from her mane. It was abnormally cold this morning and the young girl let a shiver run down her spine as she slowly stretched out of bed and went to put on some clothes.

The other kids where already making their way down the hall. They didn't fail to notice that Alice's door had not opened and merely rolled their eyes or scoffed as they passed it. Alice had quite the reputation in the orphanage. New kids were told to be careful around her, and the older kids often would like to pretend like she didn't exist.

Alice let a small smile cross her lips as she slipped a shirt over her head. Her face was even paler than normal today with the cold weather, but her checks still seemed to keep a nice subtle red. She slowly began to gather her things for the morning and finally made her way out of her room.

By the time she made it out, most of the kids where already eating and being assigned work by Ms. Buthford. The stern older woman briefly glanced up at Alice before letting out a groan as she didn't want to deal with the girl today.

Alice slowly made her way over to a table to eat and found some eggs waiting on the table. All the kids where well fed, but Alice tended to take more food than the rest of the children. Spending your early years growing up hungry gave you a new appreciation for food in Alice's mind.

A few minutes passed of eating in silence before a young girl slowly made her way over to Alice. She had blond hair and bright hazel eyes. Alice immeaditly knew who she was and gave a warm and welcoming smile to the girl. She was one of the newer kids, and she still hadn't adhered to the warnings about Alice from the other children.

"Good morning Alice, your hair looks like a bird nest this morning." The girl who was no older than 8 said with a giggle. Alice felt her smile falter for a second before quickly bringing it back up and putting on a fake laugh. "Your quite observant aren't you Macy, how was your sleep last night?" Alice asked with a small raise of her brow.

"I had a.. a bad dream last night." The young girl said. "You said you can help make those go away right?" She asked looking up with her bright hazel eyes.

Alice felt her smile widen on her face. "_Oh this is always the fun part with new kids" _She thought to herself. "Of course Macy, you just have to do somthing for me, I'll tell you later okay?" She said while putting a caring hand on the younger girl's shoulder.

"T-thank you Alice" Macy said while smiling to herself and skipping off towards another table.

Once the girl left Alice let the fake smile drop off her face. "_God I hope she dosent listen to anyone until tonight."_ She thoguht to herself with a slight grimace. "_Can't have them warning her."_

"Trying that old trick again are you Alice?" A young male voice asked as a plate was set next to her. Alice looked up to see the face of Edward. He was a boy her age with brown hair and brown eyes. His hair was bushy and untamed like hers, but not in the same sense. Alice could actually get her hair to look good if she tried, but Edwards was untamable.

"Yes Edward, can't you see I'm trying to eat, alone." Alice said with a roll of her eyes which only earned a laugh from the boy. He sat down next to her and began to pick at his eggs while looking at her.

"You know, one day your gonna find a kid who won't fall for your tricks, what are you going to do then?" He asked while raising an overly stuffed fork of eggs to his mouth. Alice scoffed and gave him a sly smirk.

"Don't you mean our tricks oh dear Edward?" She asked with an amused look. Edward was the only other one she had ever know to have the "gift". That's what they both called it. For as long as they could remember they both had the ability to do things that where unnatural, though his worked in much different ways then hers.

"You know I would never use your tricks Alice, yours are so full of-of hate and anger." He said while giving her a nudge on the shoulder. "Besides, your a natural at that stuff, so I don't want to dare compete with you."

Alice merely rolled her eyes and stood up to go wash of her dish, or in actuallity get another kid to do it for her. She still refused to wash a single dish after what those blasted relatives had made her do.

"Hey Steve! Remember what I did for you last week? Wash this dish for me!" She shouted over the commotion of children talking and plates rattling.

The day slowly dragged on after that with many of the children getting to work. Anything from going outside to pick weeds from staying inside to fix old broken items throughout the house was taken care of. Not by Alice though of course.

Ms. Buthford had long ago given up on trying to get Alice to do work. Though the old lady would never say it, she had learned of some of the treatment the girl's old relatives had put her through. She thought it best to let Alice do what she wanted and just hope one day she would change.

Alice herself spent most of the days writing and coming up with ideas for new schemes. She often liked to go through her chest and draw sketches of all the items she had collected over the years. Anything from books to necklaces could be found in her chest.

She smiled as she found herself once again going through it. The rush it gave her was somthing that she couldn't describe, the feeling of being in control.

Later in the day a knock would be heard on her door. Alice didn't even need to ask who it was, she could feel it, in a sense. "Come In Macy." She said as she placed a few of her items around the floor.

The young girl came inside slowly and seemed to look around Alices room. It was mostly bare unlike the other children's rooms. Alice gave the girl a smile as she came in and sat down next to her.

"So, you want those bad dreams to go away?" Alice asked as she put an arm around the young girl's shoulders to comfort her. "I know how bad they can be... trust me."

Alice let a small smile cross her face as she felt the girl bury her face into her chest and sniffle. "Please Alice, I haven't had a good dream since I came here, every night it's always the same dream." The girl said unable to keep her emotions in check. "When I ask other kids about it, they seem to scared or look at me and say sorry."

"I know, I know... it's so rough, but we can make those dreams go away... did you bring it?" Alice said lifting up the younger girl's face and looking into her eyes, giving her a comforting smile."

Macy had to blink a few times before she reached into one of her pockets and pulled out a small earring. "Yes! Just like you told me, to bring somthing I hold close to my heart!" The girl said in an excited voice.

Alice lifted herself of the ground while stretching out her arms. "Good, good, once I have it I can make sure that all these dreams will go away, but like I said before, I have to keep it to make sure they never come back okay?" She asked the girl who looked like a small curled up mess on the ground.

Macy merely nodded her head and handed the small earring to Alice. "It was my moms, the only thing I still have of hers." She said while looking down to the ground. The smile only widened on Alice's face.

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of it... now you have to go so I can get to work." She said while heading over to the door and opening it. After coming up and hugging Alice's leg, Macy slowly made her way down the hall to her room.

After closing the door once again Alice felt the rush hit her once again. "_It's so easy!"_ She screamed out in her mind while she pranced and laughed around. The girl for sure wouldn't have any more bad dreams... for a while. Not until Alice wanted somthing else to add to her collection.

Opening her chest she gently lates down the earring on all the other items she had gained over the years. It was the price for Alice helping someone with somthing. The feeling it gave her, the feeling of control over the other person, it's what drove her. She know realized how her Aunt and Uncle must of felt when they made her and Harry be their slaves.

"_Poor Harry, knowing him, he's probably to afraid to take advantage of our gift... if he has it."_ Alice though while making her bed. Her brother always did come back up into her mind. Soon it would be the fourth year anniversary of her being dumped here by the Dursley's. She only hoped she would be able to see Harry again one day, for she still felt that family bond between them even after all these years.

Little did she know that tomorrow her and Harry would be waking up to a similar letter finding it's way to both of them.

_{First little teaser done, hope you all enjoyed it. This will be a fun ride as I right these chapters. Let me know what you think as you read along and I'm sorry if there are grammar issues. I'm not the best with writing down words and stories as much as I am coming up with them.}_


	2. Letters

"Alice! Alice! Where did that little devil run off to..." The voice of Ms. Buthford yelled through the front lawn of the orphanage. Alice herself could hear her, but had decided to stay in her hiding spot. She had found it years ago and ever since it had been the only area besides her room she could find escape in.

The area itself wasn't that hard to find. If someone actually put in the effort to find her they probably could. But that was the catch, people never actually wanted to have to find her. When people needed somthing from her they usually just waited outside her room. The fact that Ms. Buthford actually was looking for her outside must have meant it was somthing important.

Her hiding spot itself was a little clearing in the bushes that where on the side of the orphanage. It provided nice cover from the wind and an area to escape from the eyes of the other children from time to time. It was where she also met her other friends. The plants, most would see them as being boring and motionless without the wind, but Alice knew better.

_-( Four years ago)-_

_Alice couldn't stop the tears that fell down her face nor the pain from when they slid down her cheeks into the cut under her eye. It was her second week here and she already felt just as useless as she did at the Dursley's._

_She had found a small clearing in some bushes to take shelter in as she let her emotions flood out of her. Emotions that a seven year old girl should never have to feel._

_Alice had trusted them, they had told her they where here to help her, to get rid of the screaming at night. They had made her feel strong, somthing she had rarely felt her whole life, but it was all an act._

_Alice reached down to her wrist where her bracelet had been just a few hours ago. It was the only thing she had that had belonged to her mother. And now it was in the hands of those who only wanted to use her. The one item she held... closest to her heart..."_

_As Alice buried her head into her arms and continued to sob, she failed to notice that the tears that came out of her eyes sparkled and pulsed with somthing deep within. As they hit the dirt and soaked into the ground, the plants themselves seemed to shift and bring themselves inwards upon Alice. Not in a harming way, but in an almost comforting embrace._

Alice let her eyes flash with joy at the memory, the discovery of just another way her gift worked. It was funny just how much this place had changed her since she first arrived. It almost seemed comical to her, the way she acted when she was younger.

Her younger self and her now where not that much different in Alice's mind. The only difference was now she was smart, and she knew how to control her gifts and use them to her advantage. She was powerful.

As the day wore on Alice admired the small insects and animals that would walk around her. There wasn't much else to really do. It's not like a family was ever going to come adopt her. Alice had blown that bridge long ago when she went down the path she was on now.

No, most who came saw her for what the children saw her as, a freak. A smirk slowly formed over Alice's face as she though over it. She knew she was better than them, if that made her a freak she didn't care. One day when she did eventually get out of the orphanage she would enact her life plans. Number one would be to go find Harry, she wondered if he was still with the Dursley's or if they grew tired of him and decided to dump him one day too.

When Alice did finally decide to go inside, she was greeted with quite a shock. A letter, addressed to her. Ms. Buthford attempted to chew her out for staying outside for so long. But Alice payed no mind. Her only concern was what someone would want with her. The letter was addressed to her and had written on it the location of her room within the Orphanage.

With slight hesitation, Alice slowly made her way upstairs to her room and closed the door behind her. Taking more time to observe the actual envelope she noticed it looked like no letter she had ever seen. The paper looked old and slightly yellow, and the writing on it was amazing.

With slight trepidation, Alice allowed herself to open the envelopes and take out the pieces of paper inside. As she unfolded the strange yellow paper and let her eyes slowly cross over the words, her mouth began to hang.

"_Witchcraft?"_

_(A half our Later)_

"Edward please open up! It's me!" Alice said as she hopped back and forth frantically between her two legs while standing outside his door. She needed to know if she was the only one to have received a letter. Edward was the only other one she knew who could do things similar to her, and she needed to know if this was a prank.

The door slowly opened to reveal the brown haired boy. His face was tense and serious. Alice watched as his eyes shifted back and forth down they hallway before he grabbed her arm and pulled her in to his room.

"Your here about this right?"Edward said as he pulled a familiar looking yellow paper from his pocket. "Ive been waiting to talk to you about it all day." He added with a huff as he plopped himself on to his bed.

"Do you think it's a real? A school where they teach kids like us?" Alice asked with a slight hint of desperation in her voice. The very thought of it, a place where people like her and Edward wouldn't be seen as freaks, but as normal.

"I mean it has to be, think about it we already know we are special, how can there not be others out there like us?" Edward said while laughing. "It's a bit strange, I always wondered when we would meet someone else with the gift."

Alice sat on the ground and pulled out her note from her pocket, taking another loook over it. The supply list that was included in it had so many different items that she had no idea how to obtain. "A cauldron, Edward where the bloody hell do we get one of those!?" She said in a frustrated tone.

"_Why don't they send someone to us instead of giving us this letter? How am I supposed to know what any of this means?"_ She thoguht as she put her hands on her head. Money would also be a problem as neither her nor Edward had any.

"Maybe there is a way to get in contact with them? It says somthing about an owl here..." Edward said before he was interrupted by a scratching at the window.

Both Alice and Edward looked up to see what had made the noise, but all they could see was a faint outline of somthing behind the curtains of the window. Alice slowly got up and walked over the window, placing a hand on the curtain.

With a deep breath she pulled it back and felt her face falter at the sight in front of her. It was a small brown barn owl that greeted her sight, it's bright orb like eyes stared straight at Alice before it gave a shake of its wings.

After recovering from the mental shock of what was in front of her, Alice quickly opened the window after she noticed it had somthing tied to its leg. "Hey, hey don't let that in here!" Edward yelled out in protest as he backed up further on his bed.

"You said the letter said somthing about an owl! And look at its leg." Alice said while pointing to the bird that hopped itself into the room.

"Well then you get the letter, I don't want to be clawed up!" Edward spat out in a way that made Alice smile.

"Ohhhh poor Edward is afraid of an owl." She said with a small pout on her face. "Your rich, if you can bare being around me this owl is nothing I assure you." She added while reaching down to the owls leg to remove the paper.

To her surprise the bird didn't react in any way. The most it did was acknowledge her by turning to face her as she got lower. Alice let her fingers get to work, untying the small knot that held the paper to its leg.

"_Can they make it anymore tight?" _She thought as her fingers slowly undid the last part of the knot. Whoever had tied it had no respect for her or the animal.

After unfolding the paper and reading over it Alice let out a sigh of relief. The letter itself explained that the owl was for students who may not have access to an owl for messaging purposes.

After relaying the information to Edward he slowly made his way back over and actually got close to the owl. "Guess I have to get used to them if there used to send messages..." He groaned out while putting his chin into his hands.

"Well I for one am going to write a response, I have questions that need answering. Do keep the owl safe for a while alright?" Alice said as she headed for the door to the hallway.

"Hey! Now that's not fai..." Alice didn't hear the rest of his sentence as she closed his door and slowly made her way back to her room. As she walked through the hallway thousands of questions crossed her mind.

"_Owls for communication? That does seem a bit... strange. And all these things I need, where can you even find those in England?" _She thought before someone stepped out in front of her in the hallway.

It was a boy she recognized, but in all honesty she couldn't remember his name, mainly because it wasn't important. She already knew why he was there though.

"If you don't mind I would like to go to my room." Alice said in a calm voice. She could see right in to the boys eyes. He put on a face of bravery, but on the inside he was terrified.

"Y-ou need to stop messing with that new girl right now alright. I mean it!" They boy half yelled out. Alice merely rolled her eyes. She could tell that he himself was new and knew exactly why he was here. Some of the older boys had made the initation into their group a year ago, and one thing it included was going and trying to stand up to Alice, alone.

"Listen I don't have time for this, look how dark it's getting outside... and inside." Alice said with a hushed voice.

Alice looked the boy in the face and felt disgust run through her. She already knew what the boy thought of her, she could already hear the whispers that had been shot into his ear. "_Freak, monster, evil" _all of these words she had heard throughout her stay.

"_It's people like you who brought this upon yourself." _Alice thought as she looked up slightly at the light bulb above them. She focused all of her hate and anger on it, and to her delight it began to dim and flicker.

The boy in front of her began to shake and he quickly looked between the light and Alice. "FREAK! Stop it! Stop it now!" He yelled while waving his arms out in desperation.

The bulb suddenly popped and glass went flying around them. The boy quickly screamed and went off running towards the other end of the hall. None of the glass had hit him, much to Alice's joy. She didn't want any proof of the instance.

Unfortunately, a small cut had appeared under her left cheek where one of the shards had gone flying. She didn't fret it to much though. Most of her injuries healed quickly and easy, rarely showing any signs or scars later.

Alice quickly made her way back to her room and sat down at the desk next to her window. She would need to write a response to the letter from Hogwarts and bring it over to Edward. Looking over at her clock she saw that it was getting close to curfew. "_Better bring it by tomorrow, hopefully he or the owl don't kill eachother." _She thought as she pulled out a piece of paper and pen.

"_How do I even start it? Do I address whatever her name was? What do I ask?" _Questions like these went through Alice's head for ten solid minutes before she quickly snapped herself out of thinking.

"Just start to write Alice, it will come to you." She said quietly to herself. After taking in one last deep breath and blinking a few times, she moved her hand down to the paper and began to write.

After a solid 30 minutes Of writing multiple drafts, Alice finally came up with a letter she thought seemed appropriate. It started off by accepting her offered position at the school, but went on to ask about the topic of money and the stores which she could buy her supplies at.

After finally finsishing her last sentence she put her pen down and noticed how heavy her eyes felt. Alice was known to stay up much later than this, and was surprised to find herself feeling tired. She quickly chalked it up to the fact she had just discovered she was a witch, and slowly pulled herself up and onto her bed.

Lying there for a few minutes, she slowly brought her hand up to feel under her eye. There was no longer any indication that there had been any damage done at all. She smiled lightly to herself till her mind thought of the one scar she did carry.

Raising the back of her hair up, she felt the scar that went across the back middle part of her neck. It had been given to her by her uncle. The mere thought of the man brought so much anger into her stomache that she felt her bed begin to rattle. Alice had to quickly calm herself down. She knew if she didn't her gift would probably break her bed.

If Alice ever had the chance to get rid of her scar, she didn't think she would. It was a reminder, of the past, her past, of why she decided to become strong.

Soon sleep came upon Alice and her dreams drifted off into a world of joy and no worries. Little did she know, her brother would be awake all night, wondering how to get his hands on his letter, and wondering if the sister he lost years ago would receive a letter too.

_-(Alright that's it for chapter one, a bit of a short one and not the most exciting in my opinion, next chapter will be posted either next Saturday or Sunday. My schedule goal is one chapter a week, and I want all future chapters to at least be six thousand words or more. Next one will be a lot of fun, it's Diagon Alley afterall.)-_


	3. Profesor

Professor McGonagall had been surprised to say the least when she had signed letters this year for the new incoming students. There was the usual families she expected, and of course, another Weasley this year.

As she looked over the names and locations her eyes searched for one in particular this year. Potter, Harry and Alice Potter to be exact. When she saw their names on the list she smiled and thought back to lily and James.

Her smile quickly vanished when she noticed the information besides the students names however. While Harry was still where she had last saw him those 11 years ago, Alice was not. McGonagall actually felt her eye twitch when she saw where the young girl was staying.

No more than ten minutes later she was striding into Professor Dumbledores office with a long piece of parchment in her arms. "Albus! What is the meaning of this, Ms. Potter is not with her brother! Did you know about this!?" McGonagall said while slamming the parchment on top of the old mans desk.

She didn't need to wait for an answer, she already knew it, nothing ever went on without the headmasters knowledge. "Ah Minerva, I assure you I am quite aware, and all is good." The old Headmaster said while giving a smile and twinkle in his eye. "Ms. Potter is quite safe, and I do believe she has had a better experience growing up away from her relatives." He added with a bow of his head.

McGonagall merely gave Dumbledore a stern look before picking the parchment back up. "I do suppose there is a reason hhhmm? A reason she is away from her family?" She said while leaning back and shaking her head. "To separate her from her twin brother, it is unheard of!"

Dumbledore merely shook his head and looked back up to the Professor. "There was an incident, around four years ago, I went to check on it myself, and afterwards I decided it would be good to separate Alice from her blood relatives, for her own safety. I assure you Minerva, I did not make this decision lightly." Dumbledore said, his forehead wrinkling and showing his old and wise face.

A few seconds passed before McGonagall sighed and looked out the Headmasters window. "I trust you Albus, I just was shocked is all." She said while looking out across the grounds of Hogwarts, noticing Hagrid was out carrying a few logs out of the forest.

"Of course, you had every right to be, it is my fault for not telling anyone. I was just afraid of somthing like this happening." Dumbledore said while slowly standing up and walking over to McGonagall. "I have been checking on her from time to time, I assure you, though she still has no knowledge of our world." He said, placing a hand on McGonagall's shoulder.

"Well if you say so Albus, I guess I'll get back to work." The older witch said before giving off one last huff as if to push out all of her remaining anger. As the professor left the office, Dumbledore slowly made his way back to his seat and put his hands together in thought.

It had been quite sometime since the headmaster had actually seen Alice. He still remembered the day the alarm he had set up went off. Some of the wards he had placed on the Dursley's residence would alert him if the twins were put in serious mortal danger.

Dumbledore was no fool, he knew that the Dursley's had abused those two. His alarm he set up would frequently go off when they two where beaten or starved by their Aunt and Uncle. But one night, the alarm went off in such a way that Dumbledore knew somthing much worse had happened.

It was the night before Alice would be taken away to the orphanage, the night Alice would receive that scar on the back of her neck, the night Albus had to make a decision he hated.

Dumbledore knew everything was not quite all right with Alice in the orphanage. He had actually only ever gone to visit her once since she was moved there and what he found hurt his soul.

He found a girl alone, with such negativity and hate floating around her, her essence was one that a girl her age should never have. He had not actually spoken to the girl, but had made sure to modify her memory so she would never remember him coming in to the orphanage.

With a heavy sigh Dumbledore looked outside the window and was greeted with the sight of owls flying through the sky. "_You did what you had to do Albus, to protect Harry, to keep your plan in action. It's all for the greater good."_ He told himself as he let a smile creep over his face when he noticed Hagrid out and about on the castle grounds.

-(Two days latter)-

McGonagall was surprised when she found the response letter from Alice. Though it soon wore off as she remembered the young and curious mind of Lily. "_Ah, she seems so much like her mother."_ She thought as she read through the piles of questions that Alice had asked in her letter.

She had been quite eager to read young Harry's letter too, but realized the boy still hadn't responded. She knew the boy still had time to do so though so she didn't think much about it.

While writing out a response to the girl, she decided to ask the headmaster if she could be the one to meet Alice and take her to Diagon Alley. It was somthing done for all muggleborn students or those who had no experience with the wizarding world. Teachers where usually assigned students at random. But McGonagall had the urge to be the one to introduce the young potter girl to the world of magic.

When she brought up the idea to the headmaster he seemed for it, but told her he would like to consider other staff and associates as well. McGonagall already knew this meant the headmaster had someone else in mind for the job, but decided to not press the issue any further.

The older witch didn't know why she couldn't get the young girl off her mind. She supposed she was just being human, who wouldn't care for a young girl stripped of her parents and brother, forced to live in an orphanage?

Pushing the young girl out of her mind, the older witch got back to work on going through letters and questions from various families. To her amusement some of the most ridiculous questions came from pure blood families. "Do I really have to tell the Malfoy's again that brooms are not allowed for first years?" McGonagall said while rolling her eyes. Sometimes she didn't know why she worked at Hogwarts.

-(The next Day)-

Alice had been overjoyed when she had received a response to her letter in the morning, she didn't know how owls could fly that fast, but just chalked it up to magic.

That was another reason she was overjoyed. The fact that she received a letter told her that this couldn't have been a joke. Unless someone trained an owl to bring mail just to prank her, which she doubted.

The letter itself contained only answers to a few of the questions she asked. What was most important was a notice at the bottom that said to expect a staff member of Hogwarts to visit. Checking the date she soon realized that they would be coming tomorrow.

Alice had little clue on what she should do to prepare. She didn't know what clothes she should wear or what was accepted by the wizarding world. When Alice had gone to talk to Edward on the matter she had been surprised to find that he was not going with her. He had been given a different date.

This didn't make much sense to Alice, as she thought it would be faster to just do both of them on the same day. But she soon forgot her worries as she became absorbed by the thought of preparing.

The day slowly passed with out much really happening. Alice practiced her introduction she would give to whoever came and was quite pleased. Whenever Alice would meet someone new, she would always try to make a good first impression. This of course was mainly to get close to them so she could latter use her tricks and get from them what she wanted.

But somthing was different this time. Alice found herself actually excited to make a real first impression. When she thought more on it she eventually realized why.

This person would be like her. They would be magical. They wouldn't see her as a freak, rather they would see her as one of their kind. Alice would finally belong somewhere.

Yes, Alice thought with joy of the opportunity that layed before her, the opportunity to start anew. To escape from her life a tricks and lies and be genuine and open for once.

The only person Alice was sort of open with was Edward, and even then she wasn't completely. Her and Edward weren't even really friends in her mind. She knew he despised much of the things she did. But they where both bound by their gift.

Before laying down for bed, Alice made sure to lay out her best clothes for tomorrow. She had a black skirt, a nice white shirt, and shoes to match. Alice also decided she would actually try to do her hair in the morning, as much as that pained her.

The young girl slowly made her bed and tucked her self in for the night. As she closed her eyes, her mind drifted off into a distant world where she was flying through the sky, without a care in the world.

When Alice awoke the next day she immeaditly got to work. She got in a bath and made sure to scrub herself twice as much as usual. Much to her surprise she found that with her going outside to her spot the past few days, she had actually gotten a little dirty.

After finishing and heading back to her room she immeaditly went over to her mirror and pulled out her brushes. "Okay Alice you can do this, tame the beast"She said to herself as she got to work on making her hair look presentable.

It was a tough battle but after a half hour of fighting with her hair she looked at herself in the mirror with satisfaction. She quickly noticed her scar was slightly visible in one area and brushed her hair over it. "_Don't want any questions about that"_ She thought to herself.

As Alice slipped on her clothes a knock came at her door. Alice quickly shot her head up in surprise. "_Are they here already?"_ She thought while quickly putting on her shoes.

"Hold on just a second!" She yelled out as she looked herself over one more time in the mirror. Satisfied, she opened the door to her room and was taken aback by the man who stood before her.

He was tall and had long black greasy hair. His face seemed to hold a grimace on it as he looked down at her. His nose itself was crooked and his dark beady eyes seemed to stare right into her soul.

After staring in shock for a few seconds Alice quickly snapped herself out of it and put out her hand to the man. "Hello I'm Alice Potter, are you the professor that was sent to help me?" She asked in the nicest tone she could muster, she was still not fully recovered from the sudden appearance of the strange looking man.

When she looked closer at him she noticed he also was wearing strange clothes. He had dark black robes on and seemed to be wearing somthing underneath but Alice could not tell what. She did notice how the mans frown increased when she mentioned the name Potter.

"Yes, I am professor Snape, if you would please follow me." He said as he gestured down the hall. Alice slowly followed him out of the room and through the hall. When she looked back she didn't fail to notice Edward peeking out of his room watching her.

"So, Ms. Potter, did you ever plan on telling the adults here about this trip or are you just that irresponsible?" Snape said as he made his way down the stairs. Alice felt her face go a bit red at the realization that she had never told anyone about Hogwarts or this trip.

"I... I didn't know what to tell them sir, was I supposed to tell them about magic or..." Alice trailed off with her words, not knowing what else to say. Fortunately the professor seemed to understand at least slightly.

"No, but you should have told them you had an offer from a school at the very least. I had to use certain abilities to calm them down when I told them I was here to take you for school shopping." Snape said as he reached the bottom floor.

As soon as Alice reached the bottom she noticed all the eyes that where upon her. Kids who where eating breakfast seemed to stop what they where doing and stare at her as she passed by. She tried to keep her nevers cool even asshe heard the whispers when she passed by.

As hard as she tried though, she failed. As she was passing one table she heard the one word that always set her off. "Freak." As soon as she heard it she gritted her teeth and heard a loud crash behind them. The voice of Ms. Buthford was then heard chastising a kid for dropping their plate. Which they swore the never did.

Snape has not failed to notice this, nor the whispers that passed on as they went by the other children. It made him disgusted too. It was kids like these that would grow up into dumb muggles. Kids like these are why he joined the death eaters when he did.

Snape took one quick look back at Alice when they reached the front door and saw the anger on her face. As they made their way outside he debated on whether to bring up what had just happened, but decided it would be best to ignore it.

The two would eventually find a muggle cab to take them where they needed to go. Snape himself was able to pay the driver easily, unlike the other professors he was actually educated in muggle currency.

Alice was confused as Snape led her away from the car and to a small run down looking pub. An old wooden sign hung from the top that said "the leaky cauldron." As she looked around she noticed no one else seemed to notice the odd looking building.

"You'll find that muggles can not see this place." The Professor said noticing Alice's confusion. "It is protected from their sight." Alice put two and two together and guessed muggles meant people who were not magical.

Alice merely nodded and followed him inside. The air inside side smelled of food, liquor, and dirt. The dingy old pub had patrons seated around in old looking wooden chairs. At the bar a giant of a man seemed to be drinking and talking with a man behind the bar.

As they stepped inside, the giant man turned around and seemed to smile as he recognized the Professor. "Ah Professor Snape, com an sit down with us." The large man said, his checks a little red.

"Sorry... Hagrid, im here on Hogwarts business." The professor said without much care for the giant man. At this the man known as Hagrid seemed to look over Snape's shoulder right at Alice.

His smile faltered and his eyes widened as he stared into Alice's eyes. "Young girl, could... is it you? Alice?" The man said suddenly standing up and walking over.

Not sure of what to do Alice merely placed herself behind Snape even more and noticed all the other patrons begin to stand and come over. "_So many whispers, why are they whispering." _Alice thought while suddenly having flash backs to the orphanage.

Just then she felt a pair of giant arms grab her and lift her into the air. "It is her, it's Alice Potter!" The giant man yelled out as everyone in the pub let out a loud cheer and quickly came up to Alice as she was set down.

"Such an honor it is Ms. Potter, such an honor!"

"I was good friends with your mother, you have her eyes."

"Any word on your brother Ms. Potter?"

Alice felt her head begin to spin with all the questions. But she also felt something else, a smile. For once a crowd was around her and praising her, not insulting her.

Professor Snape was eventually able to pull her through the large crowd and out the back door of the pub. After a few seconds Alice looked up to the Professor with a confused face. "Professor, what was all that about?"

"I would tell you, but others have decided I'm not the correct person to do so." He said while pulling out his wand, a disgusted look still planted on his face.

Alice didn't know what to say to that but merely looked up in time to see that the brick wall in front of her was slowly moving away. Behind was a sight that was wonderous to see.

One long street that seemed to go on forever. On each side where colorful buildings with strange looking designs. The street itself was packed with adults and children alike. Most of them wore apparel similar to Professor Snape, but she noticed a few who she saw in outfits like her.

Snape slowly led her through the street while explaining that she would need to get money out of her vault from the bank.

"Money, what money?" Alice asked, her interest once again being torn to something else in this crazy world.

-(One hour Later)-

The trip to Gringotts has been one that Alice had not expected. She had got to see real life Goblins and had learned of the fortune her family had left to her and her brother. This had only caused Alice to ask more questions. All of which had the same answer or "I'm not the person to tell you.

Now that Alice and Professor Snape where once again out in the streets of Diagon Alley, it was time for the real fun to begin. "First things first, we must get you a wand. If you follow these instructions here you shall find your way to Olivanders where he will help you in finding your wand." The professor said while handing Alice a piece of parchment .

Alice took the parchment but quickly looked back up at the Professor. "Sir, why can't you just come with me and show me where it is?" She asked with confusion quite visible on her face.

"The process of choosing ones wand is somthing that is quite a private matter in our world, you will find out why when you go there. I also must go run some errands and collect some potion supplies. That parchment will have a few other shops on it that I think you should go to yourself." He said before turning around, his robes flicking through the air as he did so.

Confused, Alice slowly opened the parchment and began to follow the instructions. The streets where quite crowded and it was difficult for Alice to make her way through the crowds at some points. She saw a few other kids who looked her age and wondered if she would see them at Hogwarts.

Eventually Alice would find herself in front of Olivanders. She thoguht it would have been a more impressive looking building, but found it be more old and worn looking with paint peeling in a few places. There was a small sign on the front of the door that told her to wait as a customer was currently being served.

After waiting a few minutes outside the door opened and a bushy haired girl walked out holding a wand. She seemed to be smiling but Alice didn't fail to notice how red her eyes where as if she had been crying.

With slight hesitation, Alice slowly made her way into the old building as the girl's parents came out after her looking quite confused. The inside itself was similar to the outside, it had a sense of being old and worn down. But it did have a certain charm to it.

As Alice made her way in she was greeted by the sight of an old looking man with frizzy white hair. He was currently behind a counter counting out a few coins when he looked up and noticed her.

"Ah yes, I was wondering when I would get to see you young Ms. Potter." He said as he stepped out from behind the counter and came to greet her.

"My name is Olivander, and this is my shop. I still remember when your parents came through that very door. Such talent I sensed in them. I sense it in you as well." He said while straightening himself out.

Alice looked at the man with wonder. "_He made the wands my mother and father used?_ She thoguht as she realized she hadn't even known if both her parents had been like her. She hadn't been able to get any information out of Professor Snape.

Olivander just smiled down at her before his face seemed to lax. "I am going to assume you do not know the process of obtaining your wand yes?" He asked while raising an eyebrow.

Alice merely shook her head. "I don't know anything about it sir." She said while looking at the ground almost feeling disappointed that she didn't.

"Do not fret young dear, but I must warn you. It is a very emotional and powerful process. You will learn many things about yourself and see many memories you might have forgotten." He said while walking over to his desk and picking up an orb.

"Now, I'll go over some basic magic theory with you. Every witch or wizard has a magical essence. People used to believe we had a magical core, and some still do. But it has been shown that our magic dosent have one strong anchor in our body like a core, rather it flows through our whole body and has multiple areas in which is resides. Do you understand?" Olivander asked with a raised brow.

Alice shook her head up and down while letting out a small and quiet "yes sir." She didn't know why but the object the man was holding seemed to be reaching out to her in a way that drew her in.

"Good, there are three types of magic that make up everything magical around us, including our essence. Their is light, dark, and grey. I will not go into what each is, for that is somthing you will learn in Hogwarts. But they each are powered and fueled by different things. This item here will help us understand what your essence is, which will in turn help us find your wand." The older wizard said as he looked into Alice's eyes.

"You will need to put your hands on it with me, but I must warn you, I will be able to see whatever it shows us, which includes any memories it pulls from you. I will not and never have shared any information that I learn about my customers, do you understand?"

Alice looked up into Olivanders eyes and whispered yes before she slowly reached out and put her hands on the device.

Alice's eyes immeaditly clouded over as she felt her mind being drawn into the small sphere. Images began to flash before her eyes. She saw Harry and her in the cupard under the stairs laughing. She saw herself cleaning dishes as an angry aunt Petunia yelled at her while her uncle walked in with a belt.

She saw herself during her early days at the orphanage. Crying in her bed, unable to escape the nightmares that plagued her every night. She saw the few who she thoguht accepted her push her to the ground and laugh at her after they had taken her prized possession.

Whispers, whispers began to fill her head. Louder than they had ever been before. Voices of children whispering "_Freak, Monster, Freak, Monster." _All of this repeated over and over and slowly getting louder.

Her mind instantly flashed away into another memory. One where she layed on the ground, her body covered in bruises and blood pooling from the back of her neck. Uncle Vernon stood over her with a shocked looking Petunia yelling at Vernon.

"Vernon! I told you to punish her! Not kill her! She's still my family! Her aunt yelled as she ran over to Alice and put a hand against the back of her neck.

"The Freak had it coming Petunia, Im done with her and she's going one way or another!

Alice watched through her eyes as her past self focused all her anger and hate towards her uncle, suddenly causing a vase that was nearby to fly straight into the back of the mans hesd, knocking him down and unconscious.

The memory played on, with her Aunt screaming in confusion and a man who she could never make out coming through the front door and stopping dead in his tracks, shocked by what he found.

In an instant Alice was shot out of all of her memories and found herself back in olivanders shop. She hadn't noticed that she had been crying and also screaming. Olivander immeaditly set the orb down and embraced Alice in a deep hug.

"It's okay, it's okay, your back here now." The old man said while giving Alice a tight squeeze and letting her go. "As I said before, I will never share what we just saw." He said while putting hand on her shoulder.

Alice quickly wiped away the tears from her face and looked back up at the old man. That hadn't been like her memories, no, it had felt like she was reliving those moments. She took a look over to the orb Olivander had been holding to see it had turned pitch black and had a dark looking vapor coming off it.

"Defiantly a dark essence." Olivander said with a small smile coming over his face. "Which is perfectly fine, and understandable with what you've been through. I'll find you a perfect wand don't worry." He said while patting her shoulder.

The next half hour consisted of Olivander carrying the now dark orb around and holding it in front of a few wands here and there. Some he merely shook his head at, while others he picked up and added to a small pile.

After a while he brought five wands to Alice and instructed her to give each a flick and a wave. The first two didn't do anything at all. The next sent a ball of fire across the room that burned a shelf. The second to last one merely let out a few weak looking sparks before not doing anything else.

As Alice grabbed the last one, she felt a sudden warmth in her body followed by a cold sensation. Olivander seemed to notice this and smiled. "Well go on, give it a wave." He said while waking forward.

As Alice did she felt power move through her arm and into the wand, which began to give off bright green sparks that exploded in the air almost like fireworks. Causing Alice to smile and admire the colors.

"Well done, well done! A black Walnut wand with a heartstring core, very good. 12 inches as well." Olivander said as he clapped his hands together.

Alice smiled as she looked down at her hand and felt a warmth to it. She didn't know why, but it felt familiar in a way. She looked at the clean and smooth wood and was tempted to give it another flick before Olivander brought her attention back to him.

Alice went on to pay Olivander, though she did need some help counting out the proper amount. As she left the shop she had a strange thought. She expected to feel horrible after having to relive those memories. But somthing about the warmth she felt in her wand gave her a sense of ease. Of course, she eventually had to put it into a hold Olivander had given her, but she could still feel the warmth through her clothes as she set it on her side.

Alice went on to the other locations that had been given to her on her parchment. She eventually found herself carrying all the books she would need for school in a large trunk she carried behind her. She also went to a shop called Madame Malkins where she bought sets of school robes, and a few robes that she could wear causally.

As Alice was walking to her next destination she was stopped by someone shouting her name. She turned around to see the giant man named Hagrid that had picked her up earlier.

"Alice! I almos forgot, your birthdays coming up soon. So I decided to get yer somthing." The giant man said as he pulled a box from behind his back and opened it.

Inside where various sweets and candies Alice had never seen before. There where chocolate frogs and strange looking jelly beans on top. Alice felt her cheeks go red as a smile crept over her face, this was the first real birthday present she had ever received.

"Thank you so much Hagrid!" She said as she gave the large man a hug, her small arms not able to get around him at all. In this moment she forgave him for the awkward incounter at the pub.

Hagrid himself felt tears start to well up in his eyes as he looked down at Alice. "Oh now stop, can't let anyone see me cryin now." He said as he patted Alice's head.

After telling Alice that he was the gamekeeper at Hogwarts he went off to run some errands, leaving Alice to continue her journey.

Eventually the only thing left to do was to get her potions supplies and if she wanted to, a pet. Deciding to treat herself to somthing nice, Alice found her way to the pet store.

Inside where various creatures, some of which Alice had never seen before. Alice eventually made her way over to the area that held cats as her eyes where attracted to one she saw. It was a young black cat that had bright greenish colored eyes similar to hers.

Alice smiled as she put one of her fingers through the cage, which the cat sniffed and began to lick slowly. Alice laughed at the feeling of the cats tounge and looked into its eyes. "You and I are quite alike." She said as she watched the cat cock it's head at her.

"That is quite a pretty one isn't it?" A voice from behind her said. Turning around Alice saw a girl her age with shoulder length blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

Alice smiled as the cat began to paw at the cage towards her. "Yeah, it is, I think it's the one I'll be taking." Alice said as she reached her hand up again and scratched the cats cheek with one finger through the cage.

"I was looking at pets too, my mom wants me to get an owl, but I don't really see the point when Hogwarts has some for students to use. Your going to Hogwarts too right?" The blonde girl asked stepping up next to Alice.

Slightly uncomfortable with how close the girl had gotten Alice stepped back a bit, but played it off as her trying to get a workers attention. "Yes I am, and I'm quite excited, I'm don't really know what to expect."

Alice admited.

"Really? Do you not come from a wizarding family then? The blonde girl asked with a slight hint of scrutiny in her voice.

Alice merely rose an eyebrow at the girl before shaking her head. "No I do, I've just never known my parents, their dead. I've been living at an orphanage my whole life, it's a long story." Alice said with a sigh while finally getting someone's attention.

"Yes could I get this one out of his cage, I would like to hold him for a bit." Alice said, unsure of what the proper procedure was for buying a pet. Thankfully she seemed to have been lucky as the store worker smiled and opened the cage, allowing Alice to reach in and grab the cat.

"Well I'm sorry to hear about your family, my name is Daphne Greengrass, and you are?" The blonde girl said while holding her hand out.

Alice took a second to look at it before shaking her hand. "Alice, Alice Potter." She said while moving her hand back to scratch the top of the cats head. She immeaditly noticed the cat purr as she started to scratch behind its ears.

"The Alice Potter? As in brother to the Boy who Lived?" The other girl asked in a surprised voice. Alice didn't know what the Boy Who Lived was, but based on how the people in the pub had reacted to her, she assumed that she was THE Alice Potter.

"Y-Yes? I'm not really sure what all of this is. Why people know my name. I've never known of this world until recently." Alice said while looking down at the ground. "It's all so confusing."

The blonde girl looked at her for a few seconds before smiling and holding her hand out. "There's a lot to learn about our world, our traditions, who the right kind of people and families are, our sports and culture, and our history. I can help you there." The girl said giving Alice a smile.

Alice looked down at the hand. Her mind went back to the kids who had told her similar things when she had first arrived at the orphanage, only to have them use her. _"This is different, this person is like you Alice, someone who those kids would call a freak too. You have to try to start over and trust people here."_ Alice told herself before reaching out and shaking the girl's hand.

Alice had no ideas of what she had just done or the magnitude of it. A potter shaking a Greengrass's hand was somthing that hadn't been seen or done in Merlin knows how many years. But Alice found herself smiling as she shook the other girl's hand. "_Maybe I've found myself a future friend." _Alice though fondly.

"My family has an Owl that I can use to send letters to you if you would like? We could talk to eachother until the beginning of the school year!" Daphne said with excitement coming across her face.

In Daphne's mind she had just pulled the deal of the century. For one, she had possibly found a way to spread the Greengrass connections even further by trying to ally herself with the Potter heiress. Secondly, she hoped that she could make a new friend. The only girl friends she had really had were Tracey, Pansy, and Millicent. She wondered how they would react once she told them she had met Alice Potter.

"By the way where's your bro..." Daphne was interrupted when Professor Snape entered the store and spotted Alice.

"Potter, have you even payed for that animal yet?" The professor asked raising an eyebrow at the girl. He didn't fail to take notice of Greengrass and gave her a slight nod with his head.

"Well, no Professor, I'll get right to it." Alice said while running over to the counter to pay for the cat. She had learned that it was in fact a he.

"I don't know what I should call you... but I'll figure out soon." She said as she looked the cat in the eyes. His big green orb like eyes looked into hers as he began to purr when she brought him close to her chest.

Snape went on to inform her that he had payed for her potions gear while he was running his errands and helped her load them up into her trunk. Because the trunk itself was magical, large items like a cauldron could easily fit into it.

Alice quickly sneaked back over to Daphne and told her the name of the orphanage she stayed at so she could send her letters. The two smiled at one another and said bye before Alice ran back over to Snape who still gave her a stern look, but she had noticed throughout the day it had lessened over time.

Snape would take Alice back to the orphanage and help her get her things into her room. He gave her a ticket and a time for the Hogwarts express, the train that would actually take her to school. He also gave her the strange instructions she would need to actually get on the train platform itself.

"Oh, and one more thing." The greasy haired man said as he reached into one of the pockets of his cloak and pulled out a letter. "This is from the headmaster, as I said before, others thought I was not the best one to tell you everything about your family. This letter from him contains everything he thinks you should know." He said as he handed it off to Alice.

Alice looked down at the letter with curiosity before looking back up in time to see the man leaving. "Thank you Professor, for helping me today." She said giving him a smile and a wave.

Professor Snape merely gave her one last sneer before walking out of her room. He did have to admit, it was hard for him to hide the smile that tried to come across his face.

_(And that's the end of this chapter, next we have the adventure to Hogwarts itself, and possibly the sorting, I will admit I am going on a trip soon so I'll see how much I can get done. Also started showing some of the ways I plan on changing how magic works in the AU with showing the different wand finding technique and Olivanders explanation. I would also like to say that there will be a few Oc's at Hogwarts, mainly students though. I plan on giving some charcters who don't have siblings some siblings. It's all very exciting and I hope you liked the chapter. Let me know what you think.)_


	4. Hogwarts

Everyone in the orphanage had noticed the immeadiate change in Alice's demeanor. The way she carried herself around had changed quite drastically. No longer did she quietly make her way around the orphanage without being seen. No, now she was everywhere with a smile on her face constantly.

She could be seen outside carrying around stacks of books from place to place, though to the muggle eye they seemed to have blank covers thanks to a bit of magic.

Ms. Buthford herself had been surprised by the sudden change in demeanor and had talked to Alice on a few occasions to try to understand why she was so happy. Alice of course always said it was because of school.

When Edward had been taken to Diagon Alley, he and Alice had spent a whole day comparing their adventure. Everything from their experience while shopping to their pet choice. Edward had decided to buy a toad named Nelson.

Alice had eventually given her cat a name as well. It took a day or two but she finally came up with the name Charlie. Charlie himself was limited to Alices room as he couldn't be seen by anyone else in the orphanage.

The one thing that had been a damper on Alice's mood was the letter. She had been excited and scared to open it, so much so that it took her a few days to find the courage to do so. When she finally did sit down and read it she was shocked to say the least.

She now understood why everyone had reacted to her in the leaky cauldron, she was the sister to the boy who lived like Daphne said. The whole story fascinated and horrified her at the same time. It seemed some people in the wizarding world practically worshiped the Potter name after her brother had somehow defeated a dark wizard known as Voldemort, leaving him the scar on his forehead.

From what she read she realized that she herself seemed to have not done much in the actual confrontation besides being next to Harry. But apparently that was enough to become famous like him.

The letter contained information on her mother and father which did bring her some happiness. She was surprised to learn of her fathers flying skills and her mothers love of potions. The idea of riding on a broom amazed Alice.

Another thing that made her uncomfortable while reading was the term "Dark wizard" or "Dark witch." From what Alice had been told her essence was one that was dark. The letter was worded in such a way that made it sound like a bad thing to have dark ablitlies.

Remembering Olivander tell her that it wasn't a bad thing made her feel better about it. "_Just a difference of opinion I guess..." _Alice said in her mind as she contemplated the letter.

Of course this wasn't the only letter that Alice had now received. She had a few that came from Daphne as well. They generally had the same tone to them, wishing her good health and telling her how excited she was to introduce her to people she knew. Alice always made sure to write back and was glad to, she finally had someone to talk to besides Edward.

Everyday she read her books non stop. Alice was proud of herself when she found her way to the last page of the final book she hadn't read. Even on her birthday she spent her time rereading parts of her books while eating the candy Hagrid had given her. Life was good, Alice had somthing to actually look forward to for once. The children in the orphanage were also able to find themselves, for the first time in forever, not plagued by strange events or nightmares.

000000(_September First)000000_

"Edward if you don't hurry we are going to be late!" Alice yelled while watching him fumble around his room. It was the day they would be leaving to start their Hogwarts journey, and Edward had decided to pack his things last minute.

"I don't know why your so worried, we're not even riding there together Alice!" He said while frantically going about, trying to find his last pair of socks.

"I'm worried because I don't want to be called up by the professors when you don't show up to school!" She said while kicking the pair of socks Edward had been looking for towards him.

The dark brown haired boy looked up to her and gave a thumbs up before getting back to his searching. Alice merely rolled her eyes and quickly turned to exit the room.

When she found herself back in her own room she took a while to absorb it. "_I won't see any of this till next summer. Can't say I really mind." _Alice thought while opening her chest of trinkets.

From what Ms. Buthford said, Alice wouldn't need to worry about anyone coming into her room as it would be locked for the entirety of her time spent in school. Taking in a deep breath Alice quickly closed the chest and locked it. Making sure to put the key in her pocket.

Alice walked over to her desk and opened the drawer where she had kept all her letters from Daphne. Looking through all of them she felt her heart begin to beat faster of the idea of an actual friend who was also a girl.

"Oh you don't know how long I've waited to get out of here..." Alice said under her breath as a tear fell from her eye onto the letter she held. Hogwarts was everything she had ever wanted. A place where people like her would be free.

Alice was also anxious about another thing, meeting Harry. She knew for a fact that he was going to Hogwarts now and the idea of their reunion made her excited but oh so afraid. "_What will he think of me? What does he even remember about me?" _She thought while closing the desk drawer and looking herself over in the mirror.

She had decided to actually brush out her hair and put on the limited amount of makeup they had in the orphanage today. Smiling to herself in the mirror she went back for her school trunk and started the long process of bringing it down the stairs.

As soon as she reached the bottom she could feel the eyes upon her once more, but she honestly didn't care. Soon she would be away from them and be with her own kind. She allowed herself to smirk when one kid quickly averted their gaze as to not make eye contact.

"Alice are you all ready then? I don't know why they insisted on having someone else drive you." Ms. Buthford said as she came waddling over to Alice.

"Oh ma'am, I am so ready" Alice said as she tightened her grip on her trunk unable to keep in her excitement. The older woman merely looked down at Alice with a small smile before opening the door for her.

"Well you came just in time, their here for you." She said as the door opened to reveal what seemed to be a tall and important looking man in similar attire to that of the witches and wizards she saw in Diagon Alley.

"Ms. Potter, an honor, please follow me." He said while holding out a hand to help her down the steps. Alice took his hand a bit shyly as she dragged her trunk behind her. Seeing her difficulty the man immeaditly took the trunk from her and carried it himself.

"The names Richard Brown Ms. Potter, ministry sent me to take you to the station as they feel you need some extra protection." The man said while loading her trunk into the back of a car. The man himself looked to be in his thirties and had thin black hair on the top of his head.

"Will we be picking up my brother?" Alice asked him in a curious voice. To her disappointment the man shook his head. "No, no, he's being taken by a Hogwarts Professor." He said while opening the door for Alice.

The inside was quite nice, and the more Alice thoguht, the more she realized it had been quite sometime since she had been in a car. As the man entered the other side Alice looked over to him and raised her eyebrows in a questioning way.

"So... is this a magic car?" She asked while putting her feet forward to relax. Mr. Brown simply laughed and gave her a small smile as he settled down. "Oh it's magical alright, but I'm afraid I can't show you all its abilities with the muggles around." He said while starting the car.

"Well that sucks." Alice said while letting herself be absorbed into the car seat. Alice had not gotten much sleep ever since her initial trip to Diagon Alley, mainly from all her reading. She was still surprised though when she fell asleep in the car.

When she awoke she sat straight up and looked around confused, before remembering where she was. Mr. Brown looked over to her and smiled. "Didn't want to wake you up, you where out. We are nearly to the station though. Traffic is bad today, I don't know what muggles find so important..."

The words soon drowned out of Alice's head as she stared out the window at the passing cars. She wondered if Harry was in any of them and how he felt. The first thing she planned to do was find him and see how he was.

"Ayy, you even listening to me? Look up ahead and you'll see it." The voice of Mr. Brown said suddenly, snapping Alice out of her thoughts. Looking up ahead she saw that he was right.

"Now when we get there I'll help you with your stuff, you know how to get on the platform right?" Mr. Brown asked while beginning to slow down.

"Yes, yes, my professor told me. I have to run at a wall." Alice said laughing to herself. The whole idea of it was still funny to her.

"Don't worry by your third year you'll get used to it kid." Brown said.

Once they did finally get to the station, Alice got her things out of the back and wished Mr. Brown a good day. Once he drove off Alice found herself alone and slightly shaking from excitement. "Oh my god, of my god, your here Alice." She said to herself as she began to pull her trunk towards her destination.

The looks she received from the passing strangers didn't bother her at all as she skipped along through the station. Most seemed to stop at the sight of the large trunk she was carrying and the small kennel she had next to it for Charlie.

Once Alice found herself to the area between platform Nine and ten, she began to see others like her. She watched as one family made their way through the small wall in front of her with no collision. "Okay, dosent seem too hard..."

"ALICE!"

Alice jumped in the air as her name was called and looked over her shoulder just in time to see the messy black hair and green eyes of her brother jump onto her with a crashing hug.

"Alice, it's you, oh my god hagrid wasn't lying when he said he saw you. I can't believe it you." Her brother said while grabbing her in different places as if to see if she was real.

Tears began to flow down both of their faces as Alice grabbed on to her brother. "It's really me Harry, I'm here, I'm here." She said as she brought him into another embrace. She didn't fail to notice how skinny her brother was or how short he still was, but the time to talk about that would come soon.

"Can you believe it Alice, we're the children of Wizards and Witches! We have people like us, a world like us. They have magic brooms!" Harry said as tears of joy continued to stream down his face.

"I know Harry, I've seen it all too. A world where we aren't freaks." Alice said while giving her brother a grin. "A world away from muggles."

"I still don't understand that word. But it's fun too call the Dursley's muggles under my breath so I don't really mind." Harry said while slowly standing back up.

That's when the full height difference became apparent between them. Alice felt her face go red as she noticed her brother was much shorter than someone his age should be. The name Dursley rang in her head as her grip tightened on Harry's arm.

"Alice what's wrong? Did I say somthing?" Harry asked her with an innocent look in his eye.

Shaking her head Alice snapped herself out of her anger and quickly gave Harry a smile. "No, no, nothings wrong. Here, let's work on getting on the platform" she said while taking Harry's hand.

"About that I'm not quite sure how were suppos... WOAH" Harry yelled as Alice took his hand and began to run forward towards the wall.

The feeling she expected, the feeling of impact, never came. Instead she found herself popped into a totally new space as she hit the wall. Witches and Wizards walked around freely in their robes and a large steam engine train lay in front of her.

Amazed, she let her eyes go wide in wonder as she looked over to see Harry with his eyes still closed. "Harry it's okay you can open your eyes." Alice said while laughing at her brother.

Harry slowly opened his eyes which took on a similar look of amamzement. "Alice, I love magic." He said while slowly stepping forward to the train. Alice merely shook her head and let a wide smile cross her face. "_He's just as I remember." _She thought while looking back at the train.

As Alice and Harry slowly got their trunks onto the train with some help from a few workers, they eventually made their way near the back of the train and found an area to sit down In. It was empty besides the two of them and after a few minutes of sitting down alone, Alice decided now was the best time to bring it up.

"Harry, what have the Dursley's done to you since I left?" Alice asked, her face going serious and stern.

Harry merely looked at the ground and began to tap his feet. "Well, ever since you left... the punishments on me became a lot worse. A lot worse sister." Harry said with his voice choking.

Alice watched as a few tears ran down his face and fell on the compartment floor before she reached over and brought him into a hug.

She felt her brother shake as he cried in her embrace, she didn't know how long it went on for, but she didn't care. She would wait for as long as Harry needed.

Alice would have a hard time keeping her anger under control at the stories her brother would tell her. With Alice gone the full hate of her Aunt and Uncle were placed on Harry.

"_I'm going to kill them, one day or another I will."_ Alice thought to herself more seriously then she maybe would have liked. Then again, who would care if people like them where gone.

As Harry slowly began to wrap up his recounts of the past four years the compartment door opened to revealed a red headed boy their age who looked a bit worried.

"You don't mind if I sit in here do you, almost every where else is taken." He said while looking back and forth between the two siblings.

Alice was about to tell him to leave before Harry quickly shook his head. "No not at all, please come in." He said while giving the boy some space to sit next to him.

"Wicked." The red headed boy said, a huge grin suddenly appearing across his face. "Hope you don't mind scabbers"

"Scabbers?" Alice said while raising an eyebrow. That's when she noticed the rather scrawny looking rat that appeared out of the boys pocket.

"Yeah scabbers, been in the family a while, he is quite dumb though." The boy said while quickly popping down next to Harry. Scabbers seemed to just walk around a bit before finally laying down.

"So what's your name then?" Harry asked while giving the pet rat a strange look. The red headed boy held out his hand which Harry took.

"Ron, Ron Weasley. And who are you two? You related?" the boy now known as Ron said while reaching into his bag to pull out what Alice thought was a rather gross looking sandwich.

"Well, I'm Harry, Harry Potter. This is my sister Alice." Harry said before he reached up to readjust his glasses.

The boys face seemed to turn as red as his hair as he heard the name Potter before he shot looks back and forth between the two of them. "T-the Harry and A-Alice Potter?" He said as he tried to push back up his open jaw.

"Yes yes, THE Alice and Harry Potter in the flesh." Alice said with a flash of a smile. The reaction her name got from other kids her age made her feel good for once.

"I- I can't believe it, is it true? Do you really have the... well the scar?" Ron said while leaning in closer to Harry. Alice watched as her brother was thrown off by the question before he smiled and lifted up his hair to reveal it, earning another "Wicked" from Ron.

Alice smiled as she watched the two boys banter back and forth, it was nice to see her brother once again, but it was even better to see what was clearly a blossoming friendship between the two unfold in front of her.

A few more minutes passed of Alice watching the two banter back and forth, unsure of when to jump into the conversation, when a knock came at the compartment door.

To Alice's surprise and delight it was Daphne. As the blonde haired girl slid open the door she gave a big smile before looking to the other occupants.

"I don't mean to intrude, but could I borrow dear Alice for a bit? I want to get some introductions underway." She said while throwing the two boys a pretty smile.

Harry's face went a little confused, while Ron's did too, but not in a similar way. "What do you want with her Greengrass?" He asked while crossing his arms.

The blonde haired girl merely raised any eyebrow at him. "Uh I want to talk to my friend?" She said while looking past Ron to Harry. "Harry Potter I presume? Pleased to meet you, I met your sister a while ago and we've been in contact since." She said while reaching out a hand.

Harry returned the smile but didn't return the hand as Ron made many gestures from behind the girl telling him no. "Yes, I'm Harry, just call me Harry and nice to meet you." He said while looking over to Alice.

"Alice I don't mind if you go talk with your friend for a bit. We are going to a new school after all, we both need to meet new people." He said while giving Alice a smile.

Alice shook her head and stood up to depart with Daphne, shooting Ron a curious glance as they both left the compartment. As the two made their way down the train hall Daphne turned around and fired a series of questions.

"How was your time back at the orphanage, from your letters it sounded quite nice compared to the last stories you told me about?" She asked while moving out of the way for an older student.

"It's been good, I've been so busy reading and getting ready that really I've paid no mind to any of the others there." Alice answered truthfully. There wasn't really a point to anymore, now that she had a purpose.

"That's good, I can't imagine growing up with muggles... I mean what if one of them tried to steal your magic?" Daphne said while laughing. "Old Alice would be just a squib."

Alice gave a perplexed look at the statement. "_Can muggles actually steal magic, I don't remember reading that..." _Alice thought before looking back up to her companion. "Is that true?"

"Oh yes, it's known that it happens just no one knows why. How else would muggles get magic without a drop of wizarding blood?" Daphne said while finally stopping at a door. "This is it" She said while slowly pulling the door open.

Inside where three other girls their age. The closest one was a girl with black hair cut into a bob who had green eyes. Next to her was a rather larger looking girl with brown hair who seemed to be eating a small thing of candy. Finally across them sat a more thin looking girl who was a bit taller then the rest. She had long hair that was dirty blonde and had blue eyes.

They all seemed to look up at Daphne expectantly before looking over her shoulder straight at Alice. "Girls, I present to you the great and magnificent Alice Potter." Daphne said while moving over to let Alice in.

"Oh she looks just like you said Daphne, a cute one." The girl with black hair said while standing up to greet Alice. "I'm Pansy Parkinson, you can call me Pansy if you want." The girl said while taking Alice's hand and giving a little bow. Unsure of what to do Alice returned the gesture and proceeded to be introduced to each girl the same way.

The names of the Girls were Pansy Parkinson, Tracey Davis, and Millicent Bulstrode. Tracey immeaditly made room for the two of them as she pulled her books away for them to sit.

"Alice please do tell us what it's like, to grow up with muggles it must have been so dreadful." The girl she now knew as Pansy said as she leaned in real close with an excited look on her face.

"Oh... well yes it was, sometimes I felt as if I would never get away from them, and the names they would call me." Alice said as she looked to the ground surprised with the first question thrown to her.

"Oh, I didn't mean to bring anything bad up, you see coming from a pureblood family it just makes me curious. Tracey and Millicent are half bloods but it's not the same as growing up in the muggle world." Pansy said as she rattled on and on. Alice got the idea that the girl loved to talk and to be the center of attention.

Alice was still a bit unsure about the whole blood thing, she had read a few things on it in her books but it hadn't revealed much. But she knew being pureblood meant you were from two established wizarding families.

Deciding to test the waters and play into the girl's ego a bit Alice smiled and asked her to talk about what it was like growing up in a Pureblood family.

"Oh my god I thoguht you'd never ask, Well it's been..." Alice quickly tuned the girl's voice off as she noticed that Daphne was doing the same and smiling at Alice. She watched as Daphne mouthed to her "she's a hundful."

Soon Pansy's ranting would come to an end and the girls would go to talk about what class they were looking forward to the most. Daphne had said that hers was charms while Tracey had said hers was Herbology.

"Millicent what's the class your looking forward too?" Alice asked as the conversation continued. The large girl seemed to look around a bit before saying quietly "flying."

"Flying, of course you'd like that you boy. Honestly Milli you should be looking forward to a subject good for witches like potions, I know I am." Pansy said while sticking her nose In the air with a smile.

All eyes seemed to focus on Alice as they all had the same question. "What about you Alice?"

Alice took a few seconds to think over her answer before she shrugged. "I guess it would have to be potions like you Pansy, though I will say Millicent, flying does sound fun." She said while giving the large girl a smile.

"Well of course it sounds fun to you, your a Potter." Pansy said in a matter of fact manor while looking at Alice. "It's in your blood"

"What do you mean in my blood?" Alice asked while raising an eyebrow. She assumed they were talking about somthing to do with her family but didn't know what.

That's when Alice was reminded of the story of how her father had been one of the best quidditch players ever to grace the grounds of Hogwarts in his days. "Could have gone pro, that's what my mum says, but he never did. And he played for Gryiffindor." Daphne said while giving a scowl at the name of the house of lions.

Before Alice could even ask what was wrong with Gryiffindor Tracey popped up and asked her what house she was going to be placed into. Alice had no idea how it was even decided but she had a few ideas.

"I think either Ravenclaw or Slytherin. I know I'm not super brave, and Hufflepuff sounds kinda lame honestly." Alice said while shrugging her shoulder. This earned a laugh from the rest of her company.

"Well we'd rather have you in Slytherin, but Ravenclaw isn't horrible. As long as your not in the house of red or yellow." Pansy said with a laugh.

A few more minutes passed by as the group chatted before Alice decided it was time to head back over to Harry. She was almost tempted to stay when they all asked her to not go. But Harry was family and she hadn't seen him in so long.

When she finally made her way back to the compartment she was bombarded with questions from the two boys of what the girl's had done to her and if she was alright. Alice was very confused but told them she was fine which didn't seem to calm them down at all. The two told her a story of a bushy haired annoying girl coming through earlier as well as a blonde boy who had been a real prick.

Alice just smiled warmly as she watched her brother smile and laugh with Ron. It was good to be back with him. Her smile only widened when she thought of the friends she was making. "_Nothing cloud ruin this moment."_

_~(Albus Dumbledore)~_

Dumbledore paced in his study over and over as he anticipated the arrival of the students. Today was the first day of his real mission in creating the young hero the wizarding world needed. He had no doubt Harry would be sorted into Gryiffindor and was happy that his first phase had gone so well with young Harry's upbringing.

Next he would need to make sure he fit in right and found some friends. It's why he had instructed hagrid to not give the young boy directions to get on the platform. He hoped to make the boy interact with other kids his age instead of keeping to himself.

No, Harry was not the main reason he was anxious. He was anxious about Alice. He was not sure where she would be placed, but he had one good guess he was riding on. _"The sorting hat wouldn't be able to resist sorting her there with her history." _Dumbledore only hoped that young Harry would be able to make Alice want to be in Gryiffindor.

There was a reason he sent Snape as the teacher to accompany her. He knew that he would be able to get a read on the girl's thoughts and emotions. What he heard back from the potions master didn't surprise him. The same dark and negative energy radiated off her, even when she was happy in Diagon Alley, the energy was just hiding under the surface waiting for somthing to set it off.

"_Maybe it's not so bad if they are sorted into separate houses..."_

_~(The train)~_

The rest of the ride went smoothly for the Potter siblings as they discussed different things with Ron from Quiditch teams to all the different wizarding candies. When it was eventually time for them to get changed Alice excused herself to go get changed in one of the trains restrooms.

It was total mayhem getting off the train. Harry and Alice felt as if they where going to get toppled over at any moment. They where only able to make their way through the crowd because of one giant shining beacon in the distance.

"Hagrid!" Both the Potters yelled out as they got closer to the giant man.

Hagrid looked down at the both of them before giving a hearty smile and patting them on the head. "Well hello Arry and Alice, you two will be following me today along with the rest of the firs years." He said while looking over the crowd once more. "FIRS YEARS FOLLOW ME!"

As more children their age began to slowly pile around them hagrid began to lead them down a dirt path next to a small little village. All around them the children whispered excitedly about their journey and what was to come.

Half way through their walk Harry quickly nudged Alice which got her attention. "What is it Harry?" She said giving her brother a concerned look.

Harry quickly looked around before turning back to her. "I didn't want to bring it up on the train, but Ron told me some things about your friend Alice, she's from a family that Supported Voldemort." Harry said while giving her a look of worry.

Alice's eyes immeaditly rose at that, she hadn't even thought of that possibility. "_Daphne is super nice though, there's no way she would want to hurt me."_ She thought to herself.

"Their whole family is dark, all have dark- what are those things called... essences that's it. All of them do. And they've all been in Slytherin. Ron told me there's not a witch or wizard who's been in Slytherin that hasn't gone bad." Harry said while placing a hand on Alice's shoulder.

Alice took a deep gulp and was about to say one thing when a thought popped into her mind. "What's wrong with having a dark essence?" Alice asked suddenly looking at Harry with a raised brow.

"Oh loads from what Ron told me, they use anger, hate, and emotion to fuel their magic apparently and they all go bad. That's why I don't want you to get hurt by those people." Harry said in a truly concerned voice.

Alice on the other hand let the Information of what Harry had just said sink in. "So your telling me people with dark essences are bad people?" She said while a tear fell down her face.

She watched as Harry's face became confused as to why she was crying. "Alice did I say somthing wrong?" He asked while coming in closer to his sister.

"No Harry I'm alright." Alice said while quickly wipping the tear off her face. She put on a fake smile and pointed ahead of them. "Look Harry, it's a lake." She said as sure enough they came upon the edge of a massive lake.

Each student began to load themselves into different boats. Ron caught up with the two of them and was able to fit himself in the center of the boat with them. Alice was confused when she saw nothing to row with but was reminded of magic when the boats began to move by themselves.

The journey took around half an hour, and about half way through the view of the castle came in sight. Alice felt her jaw drop at the sight of it. It's large towers were illuminated with torch light that seemed to dance off the outer walls.

"That's Hogwarts kids, get a good look!" The booming voice of hagrid shouted over the noise of children talking in excitement.

As they reached the opposite side of the lake they began their slow decent up towards the castle. The castle grounds themselves were massive and seemed to go on forever. To one side of them a large forest could be seen while on the other side a massive looking stadium was standing.

As they reached the front doors of the castle hagrid came forward and gave a massive push with his two large hands to push them open. Inside was a sight as grand as the one outside. The floors of the castle where perfectly clean and the walls where made with beautiful design.

All around pieces of armor and different paintings hanged on the walls. The paintings themselves waved to the kids as they passed by. As they approached two new massive doors, hagrid suddenly stopped.

"Well I'm afraid this is where I leave yeh, a professor will come tell you how things will go down soon. Er... Welcome to Hogwarts everyone!" Hagrid shouted, earning him a few claps as he made his way down the hall.

The excited chatter of children resumed once more between students as they eagerly awaited the arrival of the mentioned professor. After about a minute of waiting Alice felt a tap on her shoulder. As she turned around she saw Daphne standing there with a smile on her face as she motioned her to follow.

Alice's mind flashed back to what Harry had said before she shook the thought of her head. "_If I think like that then I'm a bad person under that logic."_ Alice thoguht as she smiled and followed Daphne through the crowd.

"This is one of my best friends, his name is Blaise Zabini" Daphne said as she brought Alice over to a boy their age with dark skin.

"Alice Potter, it's nice to meet you Zabini." Alice said while shaking the boys hand which earned a smile.

"Please call me Blaise. I must say I'm curious as to ho..."

Everyone's conversation was stopped when a stark looking witch seemed to appear out of nowhere and cleared her throat. "Good evening children, I am Professor Mcgonagall. I will be the one to lead you into the great hall for your sorting." She said as she began to slowly pace back and forth.

"The house sorting will be one of the most important events of your life, you will meet and make life long friends in your houses. Your house mates will be your family through school and after. So no funny buissness as we get started. Do I make myself clear?" The old witch asked as her face scanned the students.

"Yes Professor" Said every student who had an Inkling of sense in their brain. The old woman's face seemed to melt away as a warm smile formed across it.

"Good children, if you would follow me then." She said as she turned around and flicked her wand towards the door causing them to suddenly open. The first years were blinded with bright light as the noise of laughter and cheer began to fill their ears.

As they walked forward into the grand hall Alice saw four tables, each with different colors, going down the room. At the very end of the hall laid another table that seemed to have adults seated at it who all got up to clap as Alice and the rest of the first years entered.

"Fresh meat!" Was yelled by two twins at a table with red colors and banners. All eyes where on Alice and her fellow classmates as they slowly made their way to the front of the hall.

Once there Alice made out what seemed to be a small wooden stool with a hat placed on it. She merely raised an everybrow and shot a look across to her brother. He just returned the same confused expression.

Eventually Professor McGonagall made her way in front of the students and gave the hat in front of them a little tap. Alice watched in shock as the hat slowly began to move and seemed to grow a mouth and eyes made out of tears in its fabric.

The hat began to go into song, which Alice absolutely adored. It sang of all the houses and their ideals, while giving away the basic idea of how they where sorted.

"So we just put on a hat?" Alice said while looking over to Daphne and Blaise. The two shot her a similar surprised look while also looking relieved it wasn't anything worse.

Professor McGonagall gave a few words before proceeding to call out the names of students in alphabetical order. Each time a student was sorted the table they where sorted too would go up in screams and cheers.

Alice watched as all of the girls she had met where sorted into Slytherin. "_Just like Harry said they would..." _Alice thought to herself as her face put on a small frown. "_But then again, they all wanted to be in Slytherin."_

As Pansy was sorted Alice got ready for her name to be called next when McGonagall gave a confused expression before calling "Harry Potter!"

Alice rose an eyebrow in confusion at this. Her name should have been before Harry's. "_I guess they made a mistake, but you would expect that not to happen with magic." _Alice said in her mind while giving her brother a thumbs up as he climbed the steps.

Alice watched as Harry sat down and whispered to himself while the hat was on his head. His sorting was taking a little longer than the others, but the teachers didn't seem to mind. The students seemed just as curious as to where Harry would be sorted as well.

"You sure? Well then better be Gryiffindor!" The hat yelled causing a massive explosion at the table of lions. Alice watched as the twins she saw before began to get up and dance around the table while chanting "we got Potter!" It was honestly enough to make Alice laugh as she gave her brother a quick hug while he ran down the steps, causing a slight aww to reverbate from some tables. From what Alice could see Harry was thrilled.

As the cheering began to slowly die down Professor McGonagall looked up and gave Alice a smile before calling her name. Alice felt all eyes on her and the whisper of her name, just like they had done with Harry. As she sat down on the seat and felt the hat plop down on her head her spine tingled a bit.

"Ahhh, another Potter, yes yes much strength in you. And a thirst just like your brother, but your so different at the same time." A voice inside Alice's head said.

"Tell me, where would you like to go?" The voice asked her as she shifted in the seat.

"Uuuhhhh, I guess Ravenclaw." Alice thought to herself as she felt the hat almost pierce her mind.

"Ravenclaw, why not Slytherin? You could be great there, and all your new friends would welcome you."

The voice said while images of Daphne and Pansy flashed in her head.

"But Harry said-"

"Well what does he know, I mean you've both grown up the last few years away, does he know what's best for you? And we can't put you In Gryiffindor, not with what your brother said. Imagine what he would think if he found out what you are." The voice said while laughing a bit. "Oh Ms. Potter you have so much to learn. Yes, I sense raw strength in you and so much potential... hmmmm... but which house."

Alice felt her face go red as she realized the hat could see into her memories and past. "I just want to be with my brother..." Alice thought causing another laugh to ring out.

"Oh how rich, Ms. Potter you are a funny one, I know what you want. You want people like you... and I can tell you from looking in Harry's head, he's not like you." The voice said.

Alice felt a few tears fall down her face at these words, causing much of the staff to lean in to see what was wrong. Many of the students began to whisper between eachother as well. But not in a good way. "What's wrong with her? Is she okay? Kid can't even find what house she belongs in."

"Please just put me where I belong, please." Alice said outloud in a whisper, she knew none of the students could hear what she said but she was unsure if the professors could.

Suddenly the hat spoke out loud for everyone to hear. "Well if that's the case Ms. Potter, better be... SLYTHERIN!"

_Wow it's been a while guys. Soooooo... life's been crazy with everything happening in the world and unfortunately Alice went to the bottom of the list on things I needed to get done. I'm so sorry this chapter took so long to get out but I promise I'm_

_On schedule now as things are calming down where I live. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to leave your thoughts. I hope you all are in good health and spirits during this time. Love y'all._


	5. First Classes

The voice of the hat reverberated through the great hall for what seemed to be an eternity. Every student and staff member was shocked by what they had just heard.

"_Trust me, I rarely make a wrong decision."_

The finale words of the hat rang in Alice's mind as she felt the hat being lifted off her head. Soon the initial shock was over in the hall and a crowd of young Slytherins began to clap and cheer.

What seemed to be a third year Slytherin student could be seen standing and yelling, "What was that about getting Potter!?"

Besides the claps and cheers coming from the Slytherin table, there was also a low muttering coming from every other table. "Something must have gone wrong?" "The hat has to have been messed with." "Do you think that's why she was crying?"

Questions like these could be heard coming from every table as Alice stood up off the chair and took one quick glance behind her to look at the staff table. The headmaster for one didn't seem to be surprised and met Alice's eyes. He offered her a simple warm smile as she quickly glanced down the rest of the table.

"_They all have the same dumbfounded expression"_ Alice thought to her self as her eyes scanned each of their features in a split second. Professor Snape was the only one who didn't seem surprised, instead he seemed a little annoyed. A man sitting next to him also had a different expression, he looked at her with curiosity before turning to talk with Snape. The large turban on his head made him stick out even with the way witches and wizards dressed.

As Alice slowly made her way down to the Slytherin table she didn't fail to notice that some of the older students where not excited with her arrival. Luckily for her they seemed to occupy the front of the Slytherin table.

Alice slowly made her way down, not failing to notice the Ravenclaws on the table next to her where gawking at her like she was some animal on display.

A warm sensation creeped into Alice's cheeks as they turned red. Luckily for her, Daphne had pulled an empty spot next to her for Alice to sit in. As she did so the thought of what just transpired fully hit her.

"_That didn't feel right. Nothing about that felt right. I felt as if my mind was an open book for the hat to read." _Alice thought while not even noticing the headmaster calling silence across the hall. A Potter being sorted into Slytherin was something people wanted to talk about.

"_It said it knew what I wanted, what does that mean?"_ Alice thought as she looked up to see the smiling faces of the girl's she had met on the train all looking at her and welcoming her.

"_Is it such a bad thing? I mean I'm not with Harry but I'm with them. I did say I wanted to be in Slytherin before right?" _Alice thought before a memory flashed in her mind. "_He said there hasn't been a witch or wizard in Slytherin that didn't go bad."_

_"That can't be true, it can't be!"_ Alice thought as she smiled at the girl's around her who were whispering between each other and laughing. "_No, people have said a lot of things about me that are not true. These people are your new housemates and family."_ Alice told herself as she let herself laugh at one of the jokes Pansy had just whispered to the group.

"I knew you'd make it in here Alice, I could tell you were different from the rest." Daphne said while elbowing Alice's shoulder. "We have SO much to teach you, I hope you're ready." She said with a laugh which earned a few from the other girls around them.

"_Different, I've always said I was different, better, maybe it was right..."_ Alice thought as she looked back up towards the hat that was currently placed on another students head.

"Your right Daphne, I cant wait to get started." Alice said while a grin broke out across her face.

Eventually the name of Blaise Zabini was called for Slytherin, which gained a round of applause from the table of snakes, a round that Alice partook in. Alice watched as he came and sat on the other side of Daphne and exchanged a few smiles with the other boys around him.

Alice had not met any of the other boys in their house yet. From what she could see there was a blonde boy with bright eyes who seemed to be flanked on both sides by two massive boys, each not looking that appealing to the eye. Across from them sat a boy who was a bit more lanky and had dirty blonde hair that was a little longer than the average boys.

Alice took in all there faces and couldn't wait to meet each of them. _"Well maybe I can wait to meet the two big ones..."_ Alice thought as she was about to speak up to talk to them before being cut of by the headmaster who suddenly stood back up.

"Good evening students, another happy first night at Hogwarts greets all of us. But before I give my usual speech I know you've all grown to love, let the feast... begin." The old white bearded wizard said while snapping his fingers.

Foods of all kinds suddenly appeared on bright silver plates all down the Slytherin table. Meats, vegetables, and drinks were suddenly all being reached for as each student gave into their hunger. Alice had never seen so much food in her life even growing up with the large breakfasts they cooked at the orphanage. She couldn't even imagine what Harry must have been thinking.

As Alice continued to pile her plate with food, conversation eventually returned to her new group of friends. Most of it was small talk as they all filled themselves on the delicious meals in front of them. But a few minutes in Alice did notice a bit of movement out of the corner of her eye.

It was the blonde boy she had noticed before. He seemed to just be staring at her while eating his food which caused Alice's eyebrows to raise. "Do you need something?" She asked while giving him a funny look.

The boy quickly straightened himself up and put on a face that Alice could tell was probably refined over his whole life. "It's just strange seeing you here. After the greeting I got from your brother I didn't expect any Potters in Slytherin. Of course, I welcome the change." The boy said while holding his hand out. "Draco, Draco Malfoy."

Alice took his hand in response and shook it while giving her name. She now remembered the story her brother had told of a blonde haired boy bothering them earlier on the train.

"But Draco I told you Daphne had met Alice in my letters I sent you, didn't you read them?" Pansy said while looking at the boy with a warm smile on her face. Alice watched as Draco quickly tried to play it off with an "Oh yes I just forgot is all." But as Alice caught his eyes for a brief second she had to stop herself from laughing as Draco made a face signifying his lie.

"So Alice we never got to be properly introduced outside, my name Is Blaise Zabini, please call me Blaise though." The dark skinned boy next to Daphne said while holding out his hand. "I've read up quite a bit on the potters, it's a hobby of mine, reading up on old families. If you ever wanted I could lend you some of my books."

"Oh my you sound like a Ravenclaw Blaise! But I'm sure Alice would like that." Daphne said while looking back and forth between the two. Alice gave a nod and smile before going back into her plate of food.

The rest of the meal went by like this with little trouble. Alice soon forgot all the worry she had been feeling as she laughed and learned about her new friends lives and hobbies. Eventually dessert would make its way through as Alice stuffed herself with all she could get. A nice piece of cheesecake was what she found herself eating when she once again saw the headmaster stand.

"Ahhh, and now with our bellies full, I have a few start of term announcement to get through. Of course first things first, welcome to Hogwarts!" I am Professor Dumbledore, your headmaster." The man said while raising his hands in the air to add affect.

"Now, I would all like you to know..."

Alice actually felt herself drown out the mans speech as she looked back at the piece of cheesecake in front of her and couldn't resist going in for more bites. She also noticed that many of her fellow Slytherins didn't seem to be paying attention either.

"Father says he's mad you know, that he's lost his touch." Draco whispered as he looked up to the headmaster. "Reckon he'll be out of here before we are."

Alice looked back at the old man to see him speaking on painful death of students. "_Well that's strange..."_ She thought as she looked behind her back to the Gryiffindor table. She could see Harry and was happy to see he was taken aback by the mans statement too. After a few seconds she watched as her brothers eyes briefly looked over and locked with hers.

When Alice saw him smile and give her a wave she breathed a heavy sigh of relief. "_So he dosent hate me..."_ She thought while returning the wave.

"Now prefects, if you would escort your first years to their common rooms after all the older years depart. Goodnight everyone!" Headmaster Dumbledore said as he gave a nod to the older students who began to get up.

Sensing that she had some time Alice looked back to Harry and motioned for him to walk with her. The two got up and made their way over to a corner of the hall while the crowds of older students moved around.

"Alice, I want to apologize for my words earlier, I know their not true because they couldn't be with you in Slytherin. And Ron here wanted to as well." Harry said as Alice just now noticed the red haired boy behind him.

"Yeah, you where really nice on the train, and if your in Slytherin then I guess maybe all of them can't be bad... but do be careful in that house, the stories my brothers have told me..." Ron said as he put one hand up and scratched the back of his head.

Alice merely raised her hand and cut the two off in their apology. "Listen you two, I'm just so happy where here, it's everything I've ever wanted." Alice said as she looked back to her fellow Slytherin first years. "You two just promise me not to get into to much trouble over in Gryiffindor Alright?" Alice said giving them a wink.

Both the boys laughed as the awkwardness they had been feeling sense the sorting flushed away. Harry and Alice exchanged one last hug before she had to run back quickly to her table. The other first year Slytherins waited patiently until two older students rounded them all up and began to take them through the halls of Hogwarts.

If the walk taught Alice one thing, it's that Hogwarts had a lot of stairs. The whole walk seemed to consist of them going down more and more stairs until Alice had to ask the obvious.

"So where exactly is our common room?" She whispered over to Tracey who was walking next to her in the hall. Tracey suddenly got a smile on her face as she turned to Alice. "That's right you don't know, it's in the dungeons." She said while turning back around, laughing at the expression on Alice's face.

"Dungeons?" Alice said out loud with a look of bewilderment on her face. "Surely there's a more sanitary place for us to be staying."

"Oh don't worry Alice, it's not really a dungeon anymore they just still call it that." Daphne said while suddenly turning around to face the two. "It's the best out of all the common rooms I've heard. Apparently after first year we get our own rooms!" She said excitedly.

"Well it is only the best for those in Slytherin." The voice of the older girl student said as she stopped them in what seemed to be an empty hallway. "Alright now listen up firsties! This is the entrance to the Slytherin common rooms." She said while crossing her arms to look down at all of them.

Alice looked around and saw everyone else was just as confused as she was. "But, where is it?" Millicent asked deciding to be the brave one in the group. The older Slytherins just seemed to laugh at their confusion before pointing over to a small bare section of the wall.

"It's right here and will only reveal itself if the proper password is spoken. This week's password is Purity." The older girl said before she turned to face the wall. As soon as the words purity had left her mouth a faint outline of what seemed to be a beautiful and ornate metal door appeared on the wall. After a few seconds the door came into full view and began to slowly open on its own.

"Welcome to your new home in Hogwarts." The older boy said as he lead them inside. If Alice has been impressed by the great hall she didn't know what to think of this room. It was dark and lit with strange green lights that where all around them. Lush couches with leather could be seen on one side of the room with a few older students sitting down and whispering. Directly in front near the back of the room was a large grand fire place that was lit and produced green flames. Above it sat windows that Alice noticed did not show the sky outside, but instead water.

Alice and the rest of her year mates where left with their jaws hanging wide open. For Alice it was the fanciest looking room she had ever seen in her life. She laughed a bit in her head as she remembered the pride Aunt Petunia had in their living room. "_It's nothing compared to this."_

"As you can see you can find anything you need in here to pass the time or relax, unlike other houses us Slytherins take pride in our living arrangements. The great Salazar Slytherin himself wanted his students to know they where above the rest." The older girl said as she went off rambling about house pride and tradition.

Eventually all the first years where taken away from the common room and brought down a staircase which lead to their bedrooms. "Now first years are forced to share a room as to build on house unity, but after that you will each have your own room. Salazar Slytherin himself believed that a witch or wizard needed their own private space to reflect and work towards their goals." The older boy said as he stopped at a door.

"Now this one will be belonging to you young ladies, all your stuffs been packed in so don't worry. Though do keep in mind Professor Snape wants you all up and early in the morning to hand out time tables!" He said as he opened the door for the first year girl's to pile into.

The actual bedroom for the girls was just as impressive as the common rooms. The same dark and green color scheme was kept, especially with the beds. "I'm taking the one next to the window!" Pansy yelled out while running over and hopping on to the bed."

As Alice and the other girls laughed and began to slowly pick out which beds they wanted, a small thought came up in Alice's mind. "Why would Professor Snape want us up early, does he hand out all the houses timetables?" Alice asked while looking up to Daphne confused.

This only earned her a flick on the forehead as Daphne laughed. "No dummy, Professor Snape is our head of house. Which means he'll be taking care of us and enforcing the rules for us." She said while lifting up a large trunk into her bed.

Alice merely nodded and thought about the greasy haired man she had met. "I guess I'm a bit lucky then, since he was the one who took me to Diagon Alley." Alice said as she noticed a large black lump on her bed as she pulled her silver bed curtains back.

"Charlie! Your already asleep I see." Alice said as she jumped on the bed causing the cat to pop up slightly and wake up. As Alice petted Charlie she noticed Daphne come over and begin to scratch his cheek as well. "So you named him Charlie huh, I can't get over how cute he is." She said as the black cat began to purr with all the attention he was getting.

*Clap* *Clap*

All the girls turned around to see Pansy standing in middle of the room with a smug smile on her face. "All right, all right, you all know what time it is right?" She asked while looking around the room.

Alice merely shot her a strange look, unsure of what she meant. All the other girls she noticed seemed to be smiling and excited for whatever was about to commence. She watched as Pansy took a small box out of her trunk and placed it on the ground.

To Alice's delight she learned that the girl's had merely made plans before to stay up the first night and play games and talk. Alice decided to participate which lead to a few hours of laughter and excitement, but eventually she needed to head off for bed.

As Alice slowly tucked herself in she felt the warmth of Charlie as the cat proceeded to lay on her and fall asleep. Alice closed here eyes and her final thoughts lingered on the possibility of the future and what it held in store.

As Alice slept she dreamed of flying through the sky on a broom while wearing a pointy hat similar to the ones she saw in Diagon Alley. As she soared higher and higher she felt more free. Eventually she dreamed that all her new friends where flying with her and racing through the sky. She had just passed Daphne when she felt her broom suddenly lurch forward, causing her to slide off the end.

As she fell she could see her friends racing down to get her, but they where too slow. The fall seemed to go on forever, never ending until she landed in some sort of large body of green liquid.

It was thick and burned her skin as she desperately tried to swim back to the top and break the surface. When she finally did she looked around to find herself in a large cauldron. She swam around as she felt her clothes begin to burn off before she suddenly saw the large figure of Professor Snape peering over the side of the cauldron with a metal rod in his hand.

Alice suddenly woke herself up and found that she was still in her bed, although Charlie did look quite annoyed with her. Taking a moment to catch her breath she slowly looked over to her clock to see she had about an hour before she needed to really be up and getting ready.

Alice decided since she was already up to get a head start in the day as she stretched out her body and slowly lifted up her covers. When she looked at the end of her bed she didn't fail to notice a freshly folded robe that now seemed to have the Slytherin emerald green on it.

Quickly picking it up she made her way over to the showers that where connected to the girl's room. Large brass disks could be used to adjust the temperature, amount of water, but also surprisingly different scents for the water to take. Alice saw one that said roses on it and decided to give it a try.

To her surprise it wasn't a joke as a strange floral scent began to fill the room. "_To think I could've have been growing up with things like this." _Alice thought as the memory of the poor conditions the tubs and showers were in at the orphanage flooded her mind. Then of course there was the Dursley's who would keep them locked up without one for days.

As Alice's mind went to the Dursley's, she felt her hand slip over the scar on the back of her neck as she was washing herself. Alice slowly let her hands go back down as the thought of the scar filled her mind.

"_I'm sure I could get rid of it with magic. I am starting brand new right, I could just wash away the old memory..."_

Alice actually picked her hand up and slapped herself across the face at the thought. "No Alice, it's a reminder of what you once where, weak." She told herself as she picked back up with washing her hair. "One of these days you'll get that fat lard back." She muttered under her breath.

As Alice finished washing and getting her self ready for the day, her fellow first years began to wake up as their clocks went off. To their surprise they all saw a fully dressed Alice getting her school supplies together for the day.

"Alice what the hell, why does it smell like flowers." Daphne said as she slowly stretched herself out and got her things together.

"It's from the shower, they also had a cherry one that I was tempted to use, you should let me know how it is. In the meantime I think I'll go wait in the common room." Alice said as she loaded her last book into her bag and gave them all a quick wave before running out of the room.

As she walked up the stairs back to the common room she saw that some of the older students were up too and seemed surprised to see her out and about so early. She offered each of them a smile which was returned by some. But some merely sneered in her direction as she passed them.

"_I guess being a Potter in Slytherin isn't appealing to some." _Alice thought as she passed them and found herself a nice cushy seat in the common room. Not having much to do she decided to pass the time by pulling out one of her notebooks and drawing. Looking for inspiration she remembered her dream of flying and began to work on drawing herself on a broom high in the sky.

She had just finished drawing the broom when she heard a voice from over her shoulder. "Not a bad drawing Potter. I see you've already got flying on your mind."

Alice looked over to see a boy who seemed a few years older. He had short cut brown hair and seemed to have a little bit of muscle to him as he leaned over to look at her picture.

"Excuse me for looking, it's just not everyday you get a Potter in the house of snakes." The boy said while giving her a smug smirk. "Names Adrian Pucey. Just wanted to say welcome to Slytherin since I know some of the older students won't." The boy said while giving her a nod and walking away before she had a chance to respond.

As Alice slowly got back to her drawing she found herself at a loss for what she was wearing in the dream when her fellow first years, boys included, made their way up the stairs.

"There she is, come on Alice we've got to make sure we get a spot big enough for all of us." Daphne said as she spotted her across the room. Smiling, Alice slowly closed her book and fell in line with her fellow housemates as they stepped into the halls of the castle.

~(_The great hall_)~

Breakfast was perhaps even better than dinner had been the night before. Alice had decided to try a drink known as pumpkin juice and fell absolutely in love with it. As she reached for more eggs she listened to the conversation that Pansy and Draco were currently having. "So do you really think your father will be able to convince the minister?" Pansy said as she leaned in close to Draco, the latter having a smug look on his face.

"Of course, father has his ways, I mean the rule itself is stupid, I don't know why Dumbledore upholds it." Draco said while looking up to the headmasters seat with loathing.

"What rule are you two talking about?" Alice asked as she too was curious in the conversation. Draco merely looked to her and finished his bite of eggs before speaking.

"Dumbledore has it set up to where First years can't be on the quidditch team, I mean it's been a rule since before him, but there's no point to it anymore. Magical medicine is to a point where it's not dangerous anymore." Draco said while straightening out his posture. "My father does a lot of work for the ministry and has some strings he can pull, I'm sure by the time of tryouts this dumb rule will be gone."

As Alice heard this and looked back at the headmaster she had to admit that she didn't quite believe Draco's optimism. From what she had overheard Dumbledore was one of the most powerful wizards alive with a lot of political connections as well. She sort of looked up to him in that regard even though he did seem a little a loony.

As the two began to go back to debating the rules, Alice watched as a crowd of owls began to swoop into the great hall and drop letters and papers at every table. Alice laughed as one swooped right over her head and landed by Daphne with a copy of what seemed to be a newspaper.

"What is that Daphne?" Alice asked as she watched the blonde haired girl give the owls a few strokes before it flew off.

"A copy of the daily prophet, my families subscribed so we get every days copy delivered." Daphne said as she unfurled the paper and began to look over it, her eyes suddenly going wide.

Alice gave her friend a strange look as she slowly began to lower the paper and locked her eyes with Alice. "Alice, you'd mentioned in here." She said as she layed the paper down, everyone suddenly clamoring to see it.

_Hogwarts History?_

_We all know that the new school year has begun in Hogwarts just last night, but I'm sure many of you didn't know that this year the Potter's are starting their first year. That's right, the boy who lived and his sister have now returned to the magical world after a long leave of absence._

_The sorting ceremony got quite a shock yesterday. The boy who lived was sorted into the proud and noble Gryiffindor house, just like every Potter before him and his mother. From what inside sources tell me it was what you would have expected._

_However our story does deviate from the expected. The reason the news of this sorting reached my ears so fast was because of the unsuspected sorting of Alice Potter into the house of green and silver. That's right, there is now a Potter is Slytherin. _

_This is a first for the Potter family and quite unexpected. From what I've learnt the actual sorting seemed to take a toll on the young Potter girl as she could be seen crying while she was being sorted._

_In my personal and professional opinion I quite strongly believe their must have been a mistake. It's obvious the Potter girl didn't want to get sorted into Slytherin from what I mentioned before, and it's just unheard of. The Potter family is a family of Gryiffindor and the light. Maybe it's time for the headmaster to look into replacing the age old technique of sorting with something more reliable?_

_I'm sure this isn't the last we'll be hearing from the Potter siblings_

_ -Rita Skeeter_

The article itself wasn't the main story on the front page, but was still on the front page. As Alice read it and reached the bottom her face scrunched up with a disgust. "_A mistake, come on... and who is this woman to mention I was crying!" _Alice thought as she turned back to her food and poked at it with her fork.

There seemed to be more chatter as everyone began to open their copies around the great hall and see the article. She could hear her name being whispered around the hall with the word mistake next to it. Clenching her utensils she felt her rage begin to build up in her as she reached for her drink. She was quite surprised actually, normally something already would have shattered with how she was feeling.

Suddenly a call came down from the front of the table from an older student Alice didn't know the name of. "You read that Potter!? A mistake!" He called while laughing. The laugh didn't last long as his goblet of pumpkin juice shattered and his drink poured all over his food.

Alice felt the anger leave her body at that, but she also suddenly felt tired, tired to the point where she felt her eyes begin to droop. She quickly put a hand on Tracey who was sitting next to her to stabilize herself. "_What the hell just happened?" _Alice thought as Tracey began to ask if she was okay.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Potter, don't want to wear yourself out on the first day." A calm but dark voice said over Alice's shoulder. As she looked up she saw the face of Professor Snape looking over her with a piece of parchment in his hand. "Your timetable for today, please do try to not sleep in your classes and lose us points." He said while turning away, causing his cloak to billow behind him.

"Here Alice try this, I can't believe you broke that glass, how did you do it?" Daphne said as she handed Alice a black looking drink while looking at her with what seemed to be some respect. As Alice took a sip she immediately wanted to spit it out as it was incredibly bitter.

"Ahck, What is this?" Alice said as she ate something sweet to get the taste off. She didn't really need to ask though as she had seen Ms Buthford drink it quite often and knew it was coffee.

After Alice took a few more sips she noticed that she began to slowly feel better and more awake. Eventually the first years began to look at their time tables and saw their first class of the day would be transfiguration with the Gryiffindor's. They would then have charms with Ravenclaw and after a lunch break a class called Basic magic theory.

"What's magic theory, I don't remember getting any books for that?" Alice asked as she looked between her friends.

"It's a new class that just opened this year, I think it will be quite fascinating, supposed to teach us what magic is and how it works and interacts in the world." Blaise said as he reached over for a piece of toast off a plate.

"Yeah but look we got it with Gryiffindors too." Draco said as he pointed towards the parchment annoyed. Alice had learnt from the girls that the slytherins didn't think too highly of the Gryiffindor house while the train, but didn't know why. She could also see from what Ron and Harry had told her that the feeling was mutual.

"Oh well, at least Alice will be able to see her brother." Daphne said as she rolled up her parchment and looked over to the Gryiffindor table. "Where is your brother Alice?" She added looking confused.

Alice got up to look too but noticed that her brother was nowhere to be seen. "Hmmmm, probably just left early I guess." Alice said before turning to he rest. "Which means we can't allow ourselves to be beat. I know all of you would hate to show up second to Gryiffindors." Alice said giving a sarcastic tone of voice.

"Your right I would, come one let's get going!" Pansy said suddenly shooting up like a rocket.

The walk to the transfiguration room wasn't actually that long. When the group of first years got there they noticed they where the first ones and no other students could be seen. "Huh, I guess we beat your brother than." Theodore said as he was the first to walk in and claim a seat for himself.

As they all got settled in Alice took a seat next to Daphne and behind Blaise. The three talked to each other and joked around while Gryiffindors began to fill the room on the opposite side. Alice noticed they all glared at the Slytherin students, who all returned the same looks. All the while Alice also noticed Harry still hadn't shown up.

Eventually the class began when a small cat emerged from behind the main desk and lept into the air. Alice watched in amazement as the cat turned into the familiar stern looking witch from the night before in a mere second.

"Good morning students, I hope you all had a pleasant night. Welcome to transfiguration. I won't lie to you, this will be one of the hardest subjects you learn which is why I expect eac..."

The woman trailed off as two students came jogging into the classroom. Alice turned around and saw that it was Harry and Ron which gave her a sudden rush of relief. She noticed however that this was not shared by their teacher.

"Ah Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter, I was wondering when you would care to join us, you got caught up in the morning tea I see. Please take a seat and do not be late again. 3 points from Gryiffindor." The woman said while giving the two a glare from across the room.

The two boys slowly walked over to a desk slightly behind Alice and held their heads down in shame as the woman continued to go on about the dangers and wonders of transfiguration.

"Now today we will be staring by taking notes." She said which gained a large groan from the whole class including Alice. She watched as McGonagall gave a knowing smile before adding. "And then we will try some basic transfiguration."

"Yes!" The whole class seemed to say as they all began to pull out their note books and quills. If there was one thing that Alice really practiced over her wait in the orphanage it was how to write with a quill, as Snape informed her it was what the wizarding world used.

As Alice began to write down her notes she looked back at Harry and mouthed at him asking what what had happened. Harry laid his head on his hands like a pillow and proceeded to act like he was snoring which Alice rolled her eyes at. "Overslept on the first day..." she muttered under her breath as she got back to writing her notes.

As Professor McGonagall finished with the notes she had for them that day she went over what the students would actually be trying to do. As she walked around the classroom explaining the assignment she handed each student a small match that she then instructed them to turn into a needle.

Excited with the idea of doing magic Alice eagerly pulled out her wand which pulsed with the familiar warmth she had felt when she first received it. She went over the steps she had written in her notes and went through them one by one in her head.

When she finally felt confident she raised her wand and did the described movement while imagining a needle sitting in front of her. To her utter dismay nothing happened. She picked up the match to observe it and found that no physical change had occurred. She looked over to see Daphne was in a similar position and was looking at her match in disappointment.

"Don't get too frustrated if you can't get it on your first try or day children." Professor McGonagall called while walking back around her desk.

Alice looked back at her Match and tried a few more times to no effect. "_Oh come on you stupid match, I've done things much harder than this before!"_ She thought as she flicked her wand towards it in frustration. To her utter delight she watched as the match suddenly became pointed near the end and had a slight shine too it. But she could see it still was mostly a wooden match. Still, the joy of doing her first bit of magic with her wand made her smile as she held it to look at.

"A fair attempt for your first day Ms. Potter, two points to Slytherin for being the first to get any change in your match" Professor McGonagall said as Alice suddenly noticed her besides her.

"Thank you, what should I try to focu..."

"Professor, Professor I've done it!" A voice yelled out cutting Alice off. Everyone turned to see a bushy haired Gryiffindor girl who held up what seemed to be a perfectly transfigured needle in front of her.

McGonagall herself suddenly walked over to her table to observe it before pointing out that the end was still a bit rectangular on one side like a match, but congratulated the girl.

"Five points to Gryiffindor for an almost perfect needle Ms. Granger well done!" The professor said as she handed it back to the girl and looked at a clock on the wall. "Oh I do believe it's almost time to go, make sure to pack your things children and don't be late to classes." She said while staring at Harry and Ron.

After having her brief spotlight ruined Alice slowly packed her things and began talking with Daphne about charms and what to expect. As the two made their way out of the classroom she saw that Draco was outside and came up to them as they walked.

"Did you hear that girl, her voice makes me want to bang my head on a rock." He said while glaring at the back of the Gryiffindor girl up ahead.

Alice had to agree but couldn't deny that the girl had done some good magic. It did annoy her she couldn't ask her questions, but she didn't mind for now.

"Yeah, I bet you she didn't even make the match, Longbottom was next to her. She probably took it from him like she took someone's magic." The voice of Pansy Parkinson said as she suddenly appeared by Draco's side.

"Yeah and we all know he's too much of a crybaby to do anything about it." Daphne said while looking at Alice. "Should have been in Hufflepuff that one."

"I think your all being a little too harsh guys." Alice said as she looked towards the Gryiffindors who were now turning to go the opposite way from them. "She probably just took better notes than us."Alice said thinking rationally.

"You mean stole better notes?" Pansy said while rolling her eyes. "God's we have so much to teach her."

Alice merely rolled her eyes back as they walked towards their next class which was up a few staircases. Charms itself was a fun class in Alice's opinion, it was taught by a very short man called Professor Flitwick.

While there, the first years learned a very simple charm known as Lumos, which caused a small but bright light to appear on the end of their wand.

It seemed the Slytherins were able to get somewhat along with the ravenclaws, as they all began practice the new simple charm they had learned.

When it was finally time to go to magic theory there was a lot of excited talk between the students of each house. They would be the first to take the class as it was only being taught right now to first years.

All predictions of what or how it would work where way off from one extreme to the other. When the Slytherins and Gryiffindors finally made their way into the class room they where greeted with the sight of a young man who seemed to be in his mid twenties. He had black hair that was slicked to one side and a mustache that seemed to be perfectly fitted to his face.

"Yes yes come In children, come in! I've been looking forward to this all day. My first class!" He said with enthusiasm that was far greater than the two older professors they had met that day. Most of the children laughed at his antics as he began going around the room and clearing desks away and against the wall.

"Won't be needing these today. No, today we will be doing a little expirement or exercise if you will." The man said before walking back to the center of the room.

"You may all call me Professor Alder, I will be teaching you the subject of magic theory through your time at Hogwarts. Now anyone want to tell me what magic theory is!?" He called out looking across the crowd of students standing in front of him.

Everyone seemed to be unsure of what to do as the teacher let his face lax a bit. "I understand, this set up is unusual but I have a method to my madness. Today I will be sorting you, but not by house lines. Instead I will sort you by magic lines." He said while stretching his arms out to point at the two different sides of the room.

This seemed to get everyone's attention as they all began to whisper among themselves and ask what he meant by sorting.

The professor himself just seemed to smile before clapping his hands together. "So! Who knows the three different types of magic that run everything around us?" He asked

A bunch of hands went up before the professor called on the bushy haired girl from before known as Hermoine Granger. "Yes you girl what can you tell me?"

"Well sir as you said, there are three different types of magic. Light, grey, and Dark, and each are fueled by a different source." The girl said before looking quite pleased with herself.

"Good answer, good answer, a point to Gryiffindor! Now anyone want to tell me for ten points what the strongest of these Magic's is?" At this everyone seemed to raise their hand besides Alice and a few others in the crowd.

"Hmmmm, here why don't you all just shout out your answer... go!" Professor Alder said with a smile on his face.

Every student tried to yell his or her answer louder than the others around them as the professor began to laugh before holding up a hand. "All respectable answers I guess, but unfortunately you are all wrong. Truth is there is no one magic that is stronger than the other." He said while flicking out his wand which caused a chalkboard to fly toward him.

The professor went on to write a few lines on each of the forms of magic and what fueled them.

Light magic- Focus, order, clearing your mind, will

Dark magic- Emotion, chaos, strong force

Grey magic- A balance of both light and dark

Alice took the time to read over the Professors notes and look back on her magic. It did make sense now that she thought about it. Her magic always flared up the most when she was angry or sad. Sometimes even when she was overly happy.

"Now, I would like you all to raise your hand when I ask what your magical essence is. I know it can be a sensitive subject for some based on common stereotypes, so you are not forced to, but I do encourage you to." The professor said turning back to the students.

"All of those with a Light essence would you please raise your hand." He said as he looked over the group of children. Alice watched as almost all the Gryiffindor students, including Harry's, hands went up except for a few here and there.

Alice immediately froze up as she realized what was happening fully. "_I can't raise my hand when he says dark, what would Harry think."_ Alice said in her mind as the words of the sorting hat returned to her. "_What the hell is this man doing making us say this stuff." _

"Now all of those with a Dark magical essence please raise your hand." Professor Alder said as he looked across the room. To Alice's dismay almost every Slytherin raised their hand besides her, Tracey, and Blaise.

Alice looked to the two of them as they nodded to each other and looked at her mouthing "grey?"Panicking, Alice just quickly looked away and back to the Professor, who she saw surprisingly was looking at her.

"Now if you have a dark essence, I would like you to go to the right side of the room, and if you have light, to the left side." The professor said as the crowd began to disperse. Soon all that was left in the middle was Alice, Blaise, Tracey, Granger, And two other Gryiffindor first years Alice didn't know the name of.

"_Okay I'll just lie and say I'm grey, there that's easy."_ Alice told herself as the man looked at the small group. "Now, which of you here are grey, and which decided not to answer?" He said looking over all of them. When he called for grey Alice raised her hand with the rest of them and felt relief rush down her spine as the man nodded. She failed to notice that his eyes lingered on her a bit before going back to his lecture.

"Now what is the point of all of this you may ask? It's to help you all better understand each other. For a long time in our history we have been divided by our magical and blood lines. So I would like every Dark member to team up with a light member and ask them a few questions about themselves!" The professor said with a big smile on his face. The students themselves all let out a huge groan as they slowly began to disperse around the room.

"Grey team, you can mingle as you see fit but I encourage you to mix with members of other houses." The professor said as his attention was brought back to Alice and her group.

The rest of the class went by with Alice going to talk with Harry and Ron. It seemed everyone was confused by the whole lesson and were just goofing off the whole time with members of their own house. Harry mainly asked Alice how her second class had gone before the two of them said their goodbyes when the class ended.

Throughout the week classes went by fast. Alice personally had a great time in Herbology with Professor sprout the kind head of house for Hufflepuff. History of magic would have been fun if maybe the class would have been run by a living person who had an actual personality.

Defense against the dark arts had to be the largest joke of them all. Professor Quirrel couldn't even keep control of his class and Alice herself even had a fun time goofing off in the class. Though she did always make sure to actually read what they were supposed to be learning later.

On Friday the Slytherins And Gryiffindors found themselves in the potions class together. Pansy was nearly bouncing off the walls when they arrived in front of the door to the classroom. Alice couldn't lie, she was also excited about the class and felt as if it would come to be her favorite.

When they entered, Alice was greeted by what she expected a potions lab to look like. All around were shelves covered in different jars and vials. Some contained parts of animals while others different herbs and liquids.

At every desk there were two chairs and a large cauldron. Alice ended up sitting with Blaise, and as she was pulling out her potion books when Professor Snape suddenly came walking into the room at a brisk pace.

"There will be no fancy wand waving so you can put that down Mr. Weasley." The professor said as Ron was in the process of trying to poke a strange animal part while keeping his distance.

As the professor turned to face the class his eyes scanned over the crowd of students before resting down on a price of Parchment he held in his hand. Roll call began and went well until the names got to the letter P.

"Alice Potter."

"Here Professor."

"Ahhhh Harry Potter, our new celebrity."Snape said with his head slowly rising to fix on Harry. Alice gulped as she watched the sneer that formed on the professors face, it reminded her of the one he had given her when they first met.

Alice watched as the professor went on the attack and asked question after question to Harry which her brother found himself unable to answer. Alice had to admit that the questions them self were not easy ones, and she only knew them because she read through her potion books multiple times.

"Tsk tsk, clearly fame isn't everything. Five points from Gryiffindor for coming unprepared to my class Mr. Potter." Professor Snape said as he retreated back to his desk and demanded everyone to write what he had just said down.

The actual class after actually went quite well besides that one incident. Professor Snape did continue to barrage multiple Gryffindor students as they attempted to brew a simple cure for boils potion.

As Alice was adding her last ingredient for her potion she saw that it turned a nice shade of dark green like it was supposed to and gave Blaise a high five.

"Man that was intense but fun, it's like your always on edge not wanting to mess a single thing up." Alice said as she wiped her hands on a rag next to her.

"I hear what you mean, I'm actually sweating from it." Blaise said as they both looked around the room at other students potions. That's when Alice noticed something that she was not supposed to.

Draco and Pansy had been partnered up and where currently working on stirring their potion when Alice noticed Pansy reach for an ingredient she wasn't supposed to. Alice raised her eyebrows in curiosity when she noticed Pansy turn and quickly drop the item in the cauldron of a Gryiffindor boy who wasn't looking.

"That can't be good..." Alice said to herself quietly when the cauldron suddenly burst and sprayed its contents on the two boys who had been working on it.

"What was that!" The voice of Snape could be heard yelling as he suddenly stood up and began to walk over. Alice watched as they two boys began to scratch their skin in pain as red and irritated boils began to pop up all over them.

"Oh my god I'm going to be sick" Alice said as she watched some of the boils burst and secrete some sort of puss like liquid.

"Longbottom you idiot, I don't even know what you could have done to cause this! Thomas! Take these two to Madame Pomprey's at once!" Snape growled out as he waved his wand causing the mess to disappear. "15 points from Gryiffindor."

Alice watched as Pansy smiled before proudly showing Draco's and her potion to Professor Snape. Snape seemed to find it to his liking as he praised it in front of the class, even though Alice could see it was far from perfect. As professor Snape made his way around to her table with Blaise a wicked grin came over the face of the potions master.

"Look here everyone, It seems not every Potter is incompetent, a well made potion with just the right color, why, I might even send this to Madame Pomfrey for the Gryffindros." Professor Snape said while adding another five points to Slytherin. Alice smiled at the praise but also did feel bad for the jab he sent to Harry who she saw was sitting at his table looking furious.

As Snape finished his walk around the room, insulting every Gryffindor potion besides Hermoine Grangers, he informed them their homework would be a full page of parchment on the uses and chemistry of the Cure for boils Potion which led to a large groan ringing through the lab. As Alice packed up her stuff she told the other Slytherins to go on without her, saying she had another question for the professor.

Once everyone was gone Alice slowly made her way up to Professor Snape, who was hunched over reading a slip of parchment. "Excuse me sir? Do you have a moment?" Alice said as the dark eyes of Snape looked up at her. Snape seemed to ponder the question for a moment before releasing a heavy sigh.

"Yes Ms. Potter, what is it?" He said with a bored and slow voice. Alice gulped a little before she finally raised her back and made her mind on what she was going to say. "I would just like to inform you that it was not the Gryffindors who caused the accident, I watched Pansy Parkinson slip something in their cauldron moments before it erupted." she said with the most neutral face she could muster.

Alice was not stupid, their was no way she would confront Pansy directly on it. With house rivalry and Alice still being new to their group everyone would Surely take Pansy's side. Alice also had to admit she was not brave enough to go head on either.

Professor Snape seemed to eye her for a bit before letting his face lax a little. "Well thank you for this information Ms. Potter, I appreciate you took it to a teacher instead of trying to solve it yourself. I cannot Promise you anything but I'll make sure to watch her more closely in the future. Is that all?" Snape asked giving her a raised brow.

"No sir, have a pleasant evening."

_Wow, not having anything to do allowed me to finish this chapter a lot faster than I thought I would be able to. I hope you are all fairing well during these hard times and hopefully this chapter helped relieve some boredom. As always let me know what you think :) Next chapter should cover flying lessons and a bit extra. - King Boulder_


	6. Flying

It was near the end of the first week of Hogwarts, but the wonder that the school inspired in its young first years had not gone away. Alice was enjoying most of her classes. Potions was by far her favorite but it always brought stress to the young girl as her brother Harry would be chewed out every five minutes.

"Alice why does he like you? Did you pay him or somthing?" Harry had asked her jokingly one day after leaving the potion masters class. Alice merely rolled her eyes before listing off every reason he might possibly like her.

"Let's see Harry, I'm in his house, he met me before school, and no offense, but my potions do come out much better than yours." Alice said while shooting her brother a raised brow. "You could try doing his homework too you know?"

Harry shrugged as they both turned a corner in the hallway. "It's not my fault that he assigns me extra work, I mean he goes easy on you since your in his house." Harry said before looking up to Ron who was running at both of them down the hallway.

"Guys, Flying lessons are tomorrow! Harry I get to finally show you what you've been missing!" The red headed boy shouted as he fell in line with the two of them.

Alice immeaditly felt her hands tremble at this. She had been waiting to learn to fly since she first learned that magical brooms were a thing. Draco and the other boys in Slytherin had been talking about how they had flew their whole life and got into near accidents with muggle contraptions.

"Is it hard? Flying?" Harry asked Ron with a slight worried look in his eye. Ron just gave him a bewildered look before laughing.

"Hard? Come on Harry I know your not scared. What's their to worry about?" Ron asked as the three of them finally found themselves outside the door of the great hall.

"I don't know, I guess I just want to make sure she'll be alright." Harry said suddenly looking over to Alice.

Alice gave her brother a glare before asking, "what's that supposed to mean?"

Harry looked at her before smiling. "I am your brother, I know we haven't been able to look out for eachother, so I want to now that I can" He said while grabbing her shoulder.

It was quite a strange picture with Harry being the shorter of the two. Alice slowly pulled away from his hand and began to walk over to the Slytherin table for dinner. "I think you might want to watch out for Snape Harry, he might hex you while in the air with how much he hates you." Alice said jokingly over her shoulder before she found herself at her usual spot in the Slytherin table.

The Slytherin first year boys were whispering excitedly amongst eachother when Alice arrived. She could hear the occasional "flying" or "broom" leak out of their conversation, so it wasn't hard to tell what they were talking about.

The only boy who seemed to be slightly annoyed was Draco. "I don't see the point of this class, we all know how to fly, and we can't even join the team yet." He said with a quite visible pout on his face.

"What your father wasn't able to do anything about it, you ranted and raved about it all week." Daphne said while rolling her hazel eyes at the boy.

Everyone on the table picked up on the sarcasm

and began to laugh, even Crabbe and Goyle. Alice laughed even harder when the young blonde boys cheeks went a darker shade of red.

"And don't forget, not everyone here knows how to fly" Alice said while giving him a sly smile. "I do happen to be quite excited though, I hope the teacher is good."

"I've heard she's alright, though if you want, some point in the future I'm sure we can all show you what we've learned growing up." Blaise said suddenly poking his head up from a book he was reading.

"I always forget you grew up with muggles, you never talk about it much." Pansy said while twirling a piece of food on her fork. "Why?"

"Pansy! She's made it clear before she dosent like talking about it." Daphne said suddenly glaring over to the black haired girl. "Can't you ever learn to keep your nose out of things?"

"Oh come on Daphne like your not curious too, but fine I guess." Pansy said while putting her fork down and turning to talk to Draco.

Alice felt her face go red with the sudden attention on herself and her past. She liked these people, she really did, but she had only known them a week and didn't feel comfortable opening up about that stuff.

The next day every first year was filled with excitement when they woke up. The talk of flying was the only thing being discussed in each houses common room, including Slytherins.

As Alice and a few other first years were getting ready in the common room two older boys, one of which Alice recognized, walked by and made sure the first years could hear their discussion.

"Guess this is where we see if any of the firsties are worth anything huh pucey?" A large a scary looking boy said while glancing down at the younger students.

"I bet you two galleons one of them falls of their broom flint." The boy Alice recognized as Adrain Pucey said while smirking.

As the two walked away Daphne made a rather rude gesture in their direction before turning around. "I swear those two have troll blood somewhere in their family." She said while setting her bag on her shoulder.

The day went as most did. Charms was fun, but Professor Flitwick kept gabbering on and on about quidditch tryouts for Ravenclaw, which were happening around the same time as flying lessons. Defenses against the Dark arts was the usual, with Professor Quirrell hiding behind his desk as a bunch of loud Gryiffindors began rummaging through the room.

When the time finally did come for flying lessons, Alice couldn't get rid of the smile on her face. The whole walk down consisted of Draco telling everyone about how to properly mount a broom, which then lead to a debate with the other boys on proper technique.

Alice talked with Daphne as the debate seemed to never finish.

"So are you a good flyer?" Alice asked as they turned the corner which lead to a large open grass field. Daphne snorted before replying.

"Oh no, I mean I'm better than people who never have, but not near the boys level. It's just not my thing." She said before reaching into her pocket.

"Here I got these, they help with motion sickness." Daphne said as Alice watched her pull out two very small vials filled with blue liquid. Alice took one and thanked her friend but wasn't so happy when she drank it.

"YUCK, it may help with motion sickness, but I think the taste will make me sick." Alice said as she gagged from the flavor left in her mouth.

"It's supposed to taste like blueberry, they never do though." Daphne said while laughing. The two eventually found themselves in the grass across from the Gryiffindors who had arrived a bit earlier.

Harry and Ron where currently in the process of trying to boost Neville's confidence from what Alice could tell. She waved at the two and was about to go over and say hi when a whistle suddenly went off.

"Good afternoon children!" A strong female voice said as a woman with white spiked hair and what almost seemed like yellow eyes came into the clearing.

"Good afternoon Madame Hooch"

"Welcome to your first flying lesson! Now let's get straight to it! All of you grab a broom and get in lines by your house." The professor said while smiling at the children.

Alice was in awe of the woman's aura, she seemed to be angry but also nice at the same time. As Alice picked up one of her brooms she noticed how old and beat up they where. Much of the slytherins did too as she heard them all muttering under their breath.

"If father could see what they made us ride..."

Alice rolled her eyes at Draco's comment and took her broom back to where she had been staying. While Alice would have preferred a better looking broom, she was used to hand me downs from the Dursley's and the orphanage.

"Now place your broom down on the ground. To summon your broom to your hand first you must place it over it, and then with a firm voice say "Up!"" Madame Hooch said while showing them a demonstration.

As soon as the older woman had said up the broom went flying into her hand like it was magnetic. Everyone raised their eyebrowss as the older witch smiled. "Now then, each of you go on and try." She said as she began to make rounds around the different students.

Alice said "up" to her broom and smiled when It immeaditly responded to her call and shot into her hand. Looking up she noticed that the only other one to do it on their first try was her brother. Even Draco, who had been bragging all week, had to try twice before the broom came up.

"Good job, Potters, a point for Gryiffindor and Slytherin." Madame Hooch said as she eyed Alice and Harry.

The weight of the broom in her hand felt natural to Alice in some strange way. She tried to imagine an image of her father holding his broom in a similar way, though it was hard since she still hadn't seen a picture of him before. It still brought a smile to her face when she thought about it though.

A few minutes passed of Madame Hooch helping the students who couldn't get their brooms up before it was time to learn how to properly mount a broom. Alice followed the flying professors instructions, but found that it was quite uncomfortable with how rough the wood was on these old brooms.

Alice couldn't help but laugh a bit under her breath when Draco got into an argument with Hooch about the proper way to mount a broom. "I can assure you Mr. Malfoy I did not teach your father just for him to show you this rubbish!" Madame Hooch said before turning to everyone else.

The time had finally come for the real action to begin. As everyone began to mount their broom to finally hover in the air, disaster struck. Alice watched as Neville Longbottom began to slowly rise into the air and showed no signs of stopping.

"Mr. Longbottom! Get down this instant!" Madame Hooch yelled as she ran under where he currently was, getting into position to catch him if he fell.

The Gryiffindors and Alice watched in horror as the poor boy lost control of his broom and began to go spinning through the air. The sound of a sickening crack of wood siginalled his collision with the castle wall as he began falling out of the sky. With a loud thud he landed on the ground and cried out in pain.

Alice put her hand over her mouth as she watched the boys pain. "_First potions and now this, he's got the worst luck."_ Alice thought as Madame Hooch picked him up to take home to the hospital wing, not before warning all the students to stay on the ground and threatening expulsion.

Alice quickly made her way over to Daphne and the two began to whisper back and forth on what had happened before they where interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Give it here Malfoy!"

Alice turned around to see her brother and Draco facing off with a large crowd of Slytherins and Gryiffindors around them. Alice could see that Draco held the rememberall Neville had received earlier that morning during breakfast.

"Oh no, no, no." Alice said as she quickly began to jog over to the crowd.

"You know what, I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find it." Draco said before suddenly taking off into the sky on his broom. Alice watched as Harry began to mount his broom.

"Harry no!" Alice yelled, pushing out of the way Hermoine Granger, who seemed to be trying to stop Harry too.

"Harry, you heard what the professor said, you can't go in the sky! You'll be expelled." Alice said while grabbing on to the cloak of her brother.

Alice watched as her brother thought on her words for half a second before his face became serious. "I can't let him get away with this Alice." He said before pushing her off and launching into the air.

"Bloody idiot!" Alice yelled as she watched her brother zoom up to meet Malfoy. "_Does he have any idea what could happen, he could be sent back to the Dursley's!"_ Alice thought before her eyes landed on Malfoy.

"_If he ends up getting my brother expelled I might kill him." _Alice thought as she watched the young blonde boy throw the rememberall through the air.

Everyone watched as Harry zoomed of into the air before taking a sudden dive and catching the ball as it fell down. The Gryiffindors all cheered, but Alice couldn't find herself thinking any happy thoguhts.

"_Now just get down here before anyone sees you idiot." _Alice said in her head as she began to look at the different windows and passage ways out of the castle.

To her utter dismay Harry took his sweet time getting down as he took in the cheers of his housemates below him. Daphne came over to Alice seeing her distress and put an arm around her. "Hey it's going to be okay, no one saw him fl-"

"Mr. Potter! With me please!" A stern voice suddenly yelled as they all turned to see Professor McGonagall staring straight at Harry who had only barely touched the ground.

Alice felt her heart break as she saw the face of her brother turn from pure joy to fear. "_No, they can't send him back, they can't. I have to talk to someone... maybe Dumbledore!" _Alice thoguht desperately as she saw Harry being pulled out of the crowd by McGonagall.

"Well, looks like we won't be hearing from him again." A voice laughed from behind her. Alice turned around to see the face of Malfoy smiling and laughing with the other first year slytherins.

"You!" Alice yelled as she began to stomp over to the blonde boy. The face of Draco went from laughing to scared in half a second as he began to step away from the approaching red faced witch.

"What the hell was that! My brothers going to be expelled just because you wanted to show off you git!" Alice yelled as she stopped in front of the boy, her rage boiling and showing on the outside of her face.

"It's not my fault he took the bait! Calm down will you. I saw my chance and took it to get at your dumb brother." Draco said while trying to put on the bravest face he could.

"Don't you dare insult him, only I can!" Alice said suddenly flicking out her wand. "If I could I would hex you right now!" Alice said before putting it back away as she realized it was still only her first week, meaning she didn't know anything that would do much.

"Don't you dare threaten Draco! I didn't expect this from you, but should have known it, your still a Potter after all." Pansy said as she stepped in between Draco and Alice with a much more brave and serious face than her blonde haired counterpart.

"Whats that supposed to mean!" Alice said while crossing her arms. "Yeah I'm a Potter, and I get upset when my family is treated like this."

"What does it mean, it means you don't belong here! I've always been curious about you and how you never mentioned your past, but now I see why. It's because your just like your dumb brother, growing up with those muggles and having your bloodline tainted with muggle blood." Pansy yelled as she took a step towards Alice.

That step forward was unfortunately met with a fist as Pansy was knocked back by the punch Alice threw her way. "Don't you dare insult my family or mother!" Alice said before turning away to storm off into the castle.

Alice walked past the crowd of Gryiffindors who were still there with their jaws hanging at what they had just witnessed. Alice could hear the cursing of Pansy behind her and briefly thought on how stupid what she had just done was. But she didn't care. Slytherin May be her house and what was supposed to be her new family. But she could not let them go by any longer with insulting her brother or getting him expelled.

"_He can't go back to the Dursley's, he can't! They'll eat him alive!"_ Alice thought as she began mindlessly roaming the halls, unsure of where she was heading. She had thought of begging the headmaster to make sure Harry wasn't expelled, but quickly realized she didn't know where his office was. In fact she realized there was only really one teacher that she knew where their office was, and she wasn't sure that they would be willing to help. "_It's worth a try though."_

_-(Professor Snapes office)-_

_"_So let me get this straight Ms. Potter, you want me to help your brother, who continues to show no promise in any task I give him and refuses to listen to me, because he broke a direct order from a teacher?" Professor Snape said as he looked across to the young girl that stood in front of him.

Snape often found himself unable to fully look into the girl's eyes, as the girl was almost a carbon copy of Lily besides her hair. The sad look on the girl's face along with the red marks under her eyes told him the girl had been crying before coming into his office, and he found himself having to look away a few times as to not be reminded of her mother.

Alice took in a deep breath before nodding her head. "Sir he can't be expelled he just can't." Alice said as her eyes tried to pierce into the mind of the potions master in front of her. She had tried to convey everything that had happened to the Snape, but he didn't seem to impressed.

"I'm sorry Ms. Potter, if you would like I could punish Draco, but I don't think that's what you really want. And your brother is out of my grasp, he's in Gryiffindor, so it is up to Professor McGonagall to decide what happens." Snape said as he stood up to go open the door.

"Professor... if I tell you anything in here will it stay just between us?" Alice said suddenly causing the professor to turn around.

"And why would you ask that question Ms. Pot-

"I just need to know sir." Alice said, quietly cutting of the potions master.

Snape paused for a moment and pondered her question before replying. "Yes, unless it was serious enough I might find need to tell the headmaster. Why?" Snape asked.

That's when he saw the girl reach behind and pull up her hair before turning to the Professor. Snapes eyes went up In shock as he saw the large scar that went down her neck and almost reached her back.

"This was given to me by my uncle, this is why I can't have him going back... at least now when he's not strong enough to defend himself" Alice said as Snape slowly approached the girl.

It was then that the potions master learned of Alice and Harry's early child hood. The frequent beatings, starvations, and emotional abuse they suffered. Of how while Alice was moved away after the incident that resulted in her scar, Harry had to stay wtih his relatives.

Snape knew that with magical healing in witches and wizards that the wound that caused that scar had to have been tremendous. While Alice didn't tell him what had happened to warrant such a wound, Snape found himself unable to comprehend what he was hearing.

"_Lily's daughter, treated like this..." _Snape thought as even when he heard the story he found himself not caring for the Potter boy, but for the girl in front of him.

"Please can you talk to the headmaster or do something, but... only if he's expelled, in the slight chance he's not I'd like to keep this a secret." Alice said as she turned to face her head of house.

"O-of course"

~( One hour later )~

Alice had been making a point to avoid her fellow first year slytherins so she could escape the incoming storm as long as she could. This had led her to the library, where only Ravenclaws and the select few came willingly.

Walking through the shelves Alice tried to find somthing that could keep her mind off what had just happened. Alice had been crossing her fingers since her talk with Snape that somehow maybe McGonagall would show mercy, but she doubted it. That woman had the most strict demeanor she had ever seen.

Eventually Alice found a book on basic hex's that were considered mostly harmless that she wanted to study up on. She was reading about one that seemed to cause the targets toe nails to grow when she heard a familiar voice at her side.

"Well, well, Well, I finally see you again." Edward said as he took a seat across from Alice. Alice looked completely shocked as she realized she hadn't even known what house Edward had been sorted into with her talking with her housemates the first night.

Alice saw the gold coloring of Hufflepuff on his robes as he sat down and looked at her. Alice let the shock clear off her face before facing her former compatriot.

"Hello Edward, it's been less than a week, if your that desperate to see me..." Alice said as she put her face back in the book she was reading, trying to give him the message she wasn't interested in talking. For one, Alice hadn't even liked Edward that much when they where at the orphanage, but they both had been the only two with abilities. Secondly, with what was going on she didn't really want to talk with anyone.

"What? I just wanted to see the person the whole school is talking about. Punching Pansy Parkinson, now that's impressive." Edward said while giving a laugh.

"So everyone already knows huh." Alice said while letting out a long but quiet sigh. "_It's only been a few hours."_ She thought to herself as Edwards smile widened.

"Oh yeah they know, just thoguht I'd come warn you, though I will say, I respect what you did for your brother." Edward said as he stood up. "You might have made a lot of enemies in Slytherin, but you've changed everyone's else's opinion on you since you were sorted into Slytherin."

Alice snorted at the boys comment. "Serves them right for judging people based on what house they are in." Alice said before getting back into her book.

Timed continue to pass and Alice realized it would soon be time for dinner. She debated on whether she should stay or if she was even allowed too. But when she saw a few Ravenclaw students stay to read she smiled before going back to her studying.

About halfway through dinner she would be bothered again, but this time from two people in similar green robes to her. Alice watched out of the corner of her eye as the two sat in front of her and didn't seem to say anything for a few seconds.

"Alice, are you doing okay?" A voice Alice recognized as Daphne's asked. Deciding to look up Alice saw Daphne and Blaise sitting in front of her giving her worried looks. Alice closed her book and put her hands on her forehead.

"Yeah I'm alright, I've just probably caused my whole house to hate me." Alice said as she let out another frustrated sigh.

"Oh yeah you're definitely right there." Blaise said before getting a hit on his side from Daphne.

"Knock it off will you... listen Alice, we understand that you were looking out for your brother. We respect that completely, and that attack on your family was well, pretty bad." Daphne said while glancing over to Alice.

"I thought you would agree, don't you think bad on muggle blood Daphne." Alice said with a bit more malice in her voice than she would have liked.

Daphne took in a deep breath before reaching over to put a hand on Alice. "I do believe that wizarding blood is better, but because I was raised to believe in blood, I also realize the value of family. Pansy didn't have any right to bring that up, it's a low blow. I personally have more of a problem with muggle borns unlike Pansy. She only likes halfbloods if they've proved themselves in her eyes." Daphne said while looking to Blaise.

The dark skinned boy smiled before looking to Alice with a happy look. "I honestly don't care about blood that much, to me what's more important is how powerful you are. Which is why my family sticks with the purebloods because of their political power." Blaise said while looking up at a clock.

"It's getting pretty late Alice, do you want us to walk you back to the common room?" Daphne asked while looking at Alice with a warm smile.

Alice looked at the two and felt her eyes begin to water. Daphne, who had been her first real contact in this world was going against the will of their housemates to still be nice to her. Blaise, who she had noticed was more distant with everyone else and kept to himself, was offering this same kindness.

"Yeah, I would like that." Alice said while putting a smile on her face.

When Alice and her two companions made it to the common room they saw the rest of the first years sitting around the fire. When they caught a look at Alice they seemed to be getting ready to do somthing until they saw Blaise and Daphne with her. Alice gave a quick look at Pansy and saw the anger in her eyes when she looked at Alice.

"_To think I thought she was cool just a few hours ago"_ Alice thought.

When Alice tucked herself in bed that night she had made sure to have her wand in a place that was easily reachable. Luckily for her nothing happened.

* * *

Life continued like this for a while. What had once been the happy go lucky group of first year slytherins was now one split. Alice, Daphne, and Blaise found themselves drawing closer day by day as the trio came to be known throughout the school. Sometimes Tracey or Millicent would come to talk to Alice, but a soon as Pansy arrived they would go back to following her every word.

Alice had been relived when she learned Harry hadn't been expelled, but she was also quite annoyed with what happened. She and Harry had quite a long conversation about what he had done and how he had got lucky that it was his head of house that saw him. As hard as Alice tried, the message didn't seem to get through her brothers head which caused her much frustration.

As word got out that Harry was the new Gryiffindor seeker, everyone seemed to be even more fascinated with the boy who lived. People from every house wanted to see the youngest seeker in a century. It only brought more trouble for Alice though. As Harry began to show more promise in practices, Alice recieved some harsh words from the older slytherins and she also found a few written threats from time to time in her belongings.

It seemed now to everyone in the school that Alice didn't belong. The Slytherins, Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and Gryiffindors all seemed to have their own opinions on Alice as she gained the reputation as a quiet but smart witch in the school.

No one could deny that she was bright. Alice was the top in her first year housemates and probably in the top few of her year.

As the days began to slowly pile on top of eachother Alice couldn't believe that she had already been at Hogwarts for two months. So much had changed in such a short time. When she arrived at Hogwarts she had wanted to belong somewhere and be accepted by the people around her. Now, she didn't care. She had Daphne and Blaise who kept her company and taught her the ways of the wizarding world. Even Harry, who Alice loved, began to become more distant with all his practices and school work that was piling on. Alice also did have to admit that she had found her brother could be annoying with his hard head. Every time he did something foolish and she tried to correct him, he never listened. After a while Alice had simply given up and retreated to her old was of keeping to herself.

There wouldn't be much new excitement in Alice's life until the night of Halloween arrived.

_Wohooo new chapter, a bit shorter, but it was kind of needed in my opinion. I hope you all are enjoying the story so far. Alice couldn't stay friends with all of Slytherin forever with their views, but she's found two who she can call true friends. This moment also just seemed like the perfect one to bring conflict._

_ Next chapter will cover Halloween which will be a fun one. Make sure to leave reviews and have a great day!_


End file.
